Sights Unseen
by Cenobite829
Summary: Cat falls for the new kid at school but in doing so she gets a target on her back. Will they make it through or will Cat get her heart broken? Rated M for language and sexual situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sights Unseen

Chapter 1

The New Kid

A/N: As always I do not own the show only the new characters.

Isabella Raye walked Into her home and threw her backpack onto the couch. "That dirty bitch!" She screamed. Her mother walked out of the kitchen and looked at her.

"Language dear. Now what happened?" she asked. Isabella ran her hand through bright blond hair and sighs.

"That dirty b... girl Tori Vega stole my role. I was made to be Christine. Phantom of the Opera is my favorite musical but they give it to that latin whore." She said gurmbling. Her mom nodded in understanding.

"I think they are trying to be too politaclly correct even though it is hurting my baby." She said as she gave Isabella a hug. "And I have news that I know you won't like. John is coming here." When she said this she shuddered as she looked at her daughter. Isabella shuddered too before speaking up.

"Why the hell does he have to come here?"

"He was excepted into your school as a music student. I don't like it any better but your father won't move out here. I have to pick him up tomorrow. We'll move him into that small bed room down the hall. Now go get your room cleaned up."

Isabella nodded and headed upstairs to her room. She had the second biggest bedroom, her mom of course having the master bed room, and it was decorated in soft pastels and musical posters. She started to clean up and thought about her father. Her parents had gotten a divorce when she was 9 and John was 8. She completely blaimed John for the break up and happily went with her mom when she moved out. Her father stayed in Georgia, the hick, and raised John. Outside of Christmas and summer break she never had to see or speak to them and now John was coming here. On top of that she had to deal with not only that Vega bitch but also the West whore. Both of them thought they were better then her but she knew they weren't.

'Maybe I need to teach those bitches a lesson about who not to fuck with.' She thought as she finished cleaning her room.

Tori wasn't thinking about who she beat to get the part but only that she got it. Andre had come over to her house and was now playing the music to the show on his keyboard while she sang the title song. Her dark eyes were closed as she sang and Andre used the opportunity to steal glances at her. Her figure was toned and her skin was almost bronze in color. She had full pouty lips when she wanted and was always quick to smile. Her dark brown air was pulled back into a ponytail. Andre was completely in love with her and she would never know. He would never risk his friendship with her.

When she finished up the song she smiled. "That is enough for today. Do you want some tacos? We made them last night and have plenty of left overs." Her voice was slightly deeper then most girls but it added another dimension to her singing. Andre smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Need any help?"

"Yeah set the table."

Andre nodded and went to get the dishes while she reheated the food. With his back turned Tori stole a look at his butt. Andre's hair was pulled back into tight braids and his muscle shirt showed off his strong arms and chest. She had seen him once with out his shirt, when they went to the beach, and knew that he had a six pack. She liked to make excuses to hug him and touch him but knew he didn't think of her like that. She would never let him know because she couldn't risk her friendship with him. She fixes the food and sits down with him and they eat and laugh and both think of the one they love but can never have.

On the other side of the country in a small house in Georgia Johnathan Raye finished packing his clothes. He sighed about moving with his mom but he knew it was for the best. Soon he would be on a plane and then he would be at his new school. He laid down and was soon asleep.

Two days later on Monday morning Isabella drove John to his new school. She looked at her brother with obvious distaste. She was so much like her mother. Blond with blue eyes, a killer figure, and a mean streak a mile wide. She tapped her candy red nails against her steering wheel as she waited for a light to change. Her brother was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt that said "Get a Life" and showed a green mushroom from the Mario games, hiking boots, and a black cowboy hat. He had dark hair like their father and his eyes were covered by black opaque glasses.

"Just remember that you don't know me. If you are not at the car as soon as school lets out I will leave you." She said rattling off her rules. Her brother simplied sighed.

"Are you at least going to park somewhere I can find you easily?"

"I am going to park where I want to and you will deal with it." With that she pulled into the lot and gets out and leaving Johnathan in her car. He climbs out of he car and shuts the door. He pops out a white cane as he heads to the building. Walking in he finds a plague and feels along the brail to find the office. He heads that way and almost runs into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." John said smiling. He got a whiff of old spice and the voice that spoke back sounded nice.

"No problem man. I'm Andre." He said holding out his hand.

"Hey I'm Johnny." Johnny proceeds to hold out his hand in a completely different place. Andre thought it was weird as he grabs the other man's hand until he noticed the white cane and dark glasses.

"Oh my god your blind!" Andre exclaimed. Johnny looked shocked.

"I'm blind! Damn I was just hoping that the power was out." he said before laughing. "Yeah I've been blind since I was six so I think I know by now." He smiled to show there are no hard feelings. Andre laughed and shook his head.

'How could I've said something so stupid. Of course he knows he is blind. At least he has a good attidude about it.' Before Andre could say anything else though Johnny walked down the hall to the office. He walked in and took off his hat. He stopped at the front desk, his cane bumping into it.

"Excuse me. I'm Johnny Raye and I need to pick up my books." He gave his best smile, not sure if he is facing anyone. He learned a long time ago to smile no matter what because if he didn't he looked confused. He heard a soft sound of someone clearing their throat. He turns to the person and uses his smile on them. He heard a soft giggle and a very cute voice speak.

"There is no one here right now." She says. Johnny chuckles and sticks his hand out.

"I'm Johnny."

"Cat" she said as she shook his hand. Her hand was soft like silk. Johnny enhaled and smelled first frosting, then vanilla, and under all of it was a soft smell of raspberries. Johnny turned on his southern charm.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. If you have sometime could you show me around the school?"

"Umm...sure I can. If you don't mind being lead around as I do some errands for teachers." Cat said as she looked at Johnny. He was about as tall as Beck and had black hair but it was straight and slicked back where Beck's was poofier. He was like Andre and his body was built up for his size but he wasn't too muscular. His eyes were hidden by his black glasses and his cane was didn't look like a normal cane. It was sectioned and it looked like it folded into itself. Cat didn't want to let go of his hand and Johnny was in no hurry to let her go.

"Not a problem at all. I am in no hurry." Johnny said as he set his cowboy hat on the counter. Cat's eyes went wide.

"Oh are you a cowboy because I love cowboys. Well actually I love horses but cowboys are with horses so I like them too. Why are they called cowboys when they ride horses? Why not call them horseboys?" Before Cat could get much farther in her ramble the secretary walked in.

"Miss Valentine what can I help you with today?" She said addressing Cat. Cat turned towards her.

"Mrs. Winter sent be to pick up her new cd that came in." She says sweetly. Almost right after she said that a weird series of bells went off.

"What was that?" Johnny asked. Cat looked back to the boy she was starting to like.

"That was the five minute bell." As she told him the secretary handed Cat the cd. She the turned to Johnny.

"And how can I help you?" She asks politely.

"Ma'am I'm Johnny Raye and I need to pick up my books." Johnny said, still holding Cat's hand. The secretary nodded and grabbed a stack of books from behind the counter. They were braile books. He finally let go of Cat's hand to put them in his backpack. She also put his schedule and locker information on the counter too. Cat looked at the series of bumps on the papers.

"I can't read it." She said. Johnny chuckles softly and puts his now fully loaded pack on his back. He grabs his paperwork and his hat. As he turned to go Cat spoke up again. "Ms. Collins I am going to take Johnny around to show him the school." Ms. Collins nods and Johnny walked to the door. He turns and smiles.

"Have a nice day y'all." he said as he put on his hat. Cat took his arm and headed out with him. As they walked out Johnny heard someone walk up. Cat giggled as she spoke.

"Hi Beck." She said to the tall boy. He was Jade's boyfriend and really nice to everyone. Beck smiled at her and looked at the boy with the cowboy hat on.

"Hey Cat who is this?" He said. His voice was nice and calm. Johnny smiled, used to people not addressing him.

"This is Johnny." He said with a smile. Beck felt kind of stupid about not asking him but he saw Johnny's smile and saw it was alright.

"I am showing him around the school as soon as I drop off Mrs. Winter's cd." She said as she took Johnny's hand agian. She had been holding around his arm but she liked holding his hand more. Beck noticed her hand and just smiled.

"Well I'm Beck Johnny. If you need anything just give a shout."

"Not a problem. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Beck shook it and smiled.

"Well I need to get going but I'll see you guys later. Sit with us at lunch Johnny."

"I will." He said as Cat pulled him along to go to drop off the cd. Beck smiled at the departing pair.

'Good for you Cat. I hope he makes you happy.' Beck thought as he heads back to class.

A/N:Just so you know the time frame this takes place shortly after Tori helped Jade get Beck back. Also even though Robbie won't end up with Cat he will not be alone. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sights Unseen

Chapter 2

Friendly Conversation

Tori walked out to the lunch area and went to her normal table. She had brought food from home so she didn't have to wait in line for a meal. As she sat down and started to eat Andre slides into the seat beside her. He is very close to her and she smiles, loving that closeness.

"Hey Andre." She said as she ate her salad.

"Hey Tori." He said as he starts to eat his chicken wrap. As they enjoyed the silence Robbie and his puppet Rex came to sit down. Robbie was a nerd with a jewfro and thick glasses. Rex was is puppet and often said mean and hurtful things. Robbie treated it like it was another person and not controlled by him.

"Hey guys." Robbie said. Rex spoke next. "Have you seen Cat today? She owes me a kiss after that one she gave Robbie. I need to show her what a real man can do." Robbie looked at Rex shocked. "Rex don't say things like that."

Tori chuckled and looked at Andre. He was laughing too. She was about to say something when Jade and Beck joined them. Jade might be a mean girl but she was beautiful. She highlighted her hair with a streak of brightly colored hair, today it was blue. She wore her makeup dark but it gave her a sexy edge. Tori and her just started to become friends after Tori helped her get back with Beck. After saying hello Andre looked around.

"Yeah where is little red?" He asked using his nickname for Cat given she is shorter then him and had blazing red hair.

"Last time I saw her she was leading some guy in a cowboy hat around." Jade said as she ate her salad. She sat on Beck's right and leaned into him as she ate.

"That is Johnny. I met him this morning." Beck said.

"Yeah I did too. He seems like an ok guy." Andre said. Just then Robbie, who hadn't been paying attention, spotted Cat. She was pulling a tall boy with a cowboy hat, dark glasses, and a white cane behind her. She was all smiles. The boy spoke loudly with a noticable southern accent.

"Cat it ain't a good idea to drag the blind guy." Johnny said in a good nature. She had been doing this all day but he was ok with it.

"I haven't ran you into anything." Cat said as they got to the table. She helped Johnny find a seat beside Andre and then she hopped into the seat beside him.

"Cat you pulled me into the girl's bathroom. I don't know why they were screaming though. I didn't see anything." Johnny said good naturedly. Andre laughed at that and everyone, except for Robbie, joined him.

"Everyone this is Johnny. Johnny this is everyone." Cat said as she eats her burger. Johnny tips his hat to them.

"Hello everyone." Johnny said with a smile. He couldn't figure out if Cat didn't realize he was blind or if she just didn't care. He really hoped it was the latter. It would be nice to meet someone that didn't treat him like he was fragile just because he was blind.

"Hey Johnny." Andre said first. Johnny nodded to him.

"Hi I'm Tori." She said. Johnny held out his hand and she shook it.

"Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Jade." She said. When Johnny's hand came around she scoffed "I am not going to shake your hand." Johnny pulled his hand back and tipped his hat to her. Finally Robbie spoke up.

"I'm Robbie and this is Rex." Rex spoke up next. "Why the hell are you sitting at our table?" Johnny was taken aback by this. Robbie didn't repremand his puppet like he normally would.

"Cat invited me. I didn't know it would be a problem." Johnny said looking confused. Cat slide her arms around his left one as if to prevent him from leaving.

"It's not a problem." Andre said quickly as he shot a dirty look to Robbie. Robbie just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. Johnny calmed down. Tori smiled at Cat, seeing her snuggle Johnny.

"So where are you from?" Tori asked wishing that was her and Andre. She slide just a tiny bit closer to Andre as if trying to hear Johnny's answer, at least that is what she would say if she was asked.

"Grovetown. It is a small town in north Georgia."

"So what got you here?" Jade asked looking him up and down. 'He doesn't look too bad. Kind of like Beck but not quite as cute. Cat did good for herself. And look at Tori. If she gets with Andre then I won't have to worry about her trying to take Beck. Maybe I should try to get that to happen. She isn't so bad once you get past her always being so nice to everyone.'

"I'm a singer/song writer. Mostly country music but some rock and pop too." He said as he started to eat his sandwich. That steered the converstation to music and soon they were all laughing and joking. Johnny took his cowboy hat off and set it on Cat's head. She squealed in delight and started to pose with it on.

"How do I look?" She asked. Even though the question was to everyone she looked right at Johnny.

"Beautiful." He said. She leans agianst him smiling. Soon the bell went off and they all headed to their last class. While everyone else went to Mr Sikowitz class he headed off to Ms. Havenbrook's class. He walked in and took a seat in the back of the class room. Cat still had his hat but he didn't mind. Someone sat beside him. He got the smell of cinnamon from the person. He smiles and waits for the teacher to start the class. Soon he heard a woman's voice speak up.

"Hello class. Today we are going to start on our first major project. I want you to write a song. It can be sung by you or another singer at the school. I am going to pass out some slips of paper that will have what genre you are to make your song in." She walked around passing out the paper. Johnny got his and leaned over to the cinnamon smelling person.

"Can you tell me what this says?"

"Why can't you read?" A female voice asked in a snide tone.

"Why no I can't." Johnny said with a smile. He heard a gasp as the girl looked at him.

"Oh god I am so sorry. Um it says "Country". That is the same thing I got." She said.

"It is ok. All right on the music genre. This will be easy." Johnny said and then he held out his hand. "I'm Johnny."

"I'm Samatha but most people call me Sam. You like having country music?" She asked as she shook his hand. After a few seconds he pulled his hand away. She felt sad that he took it away so fast.

"Oh yeah I used to write country music back home."

"How long have you been at the school?"

"Today is my first day." He said. Sam lit up at that and moved a little closer to him. He didn't want to seem rude but his mind was on a soft sweet girl with a laugh that lights up his mind.

"Maybe we can get together and you can help me." Sam said, running her finger along his arm. Johnny didn't move only because he didn't want to insult her.

"Sure after school." With that they spent the rest of class working on their songs, well at least Johnny worked on his while Sam wrote Johnny and Sam all over her paper. After class he gathered his stuff and walked out of the class. Sam was right on his heels trying to grab his hand but he kept moving it out of her reach. As he walked he heard Beck call out.

"Hey Johnny over here." Johnny nodded and headed over to him. Beck saw a girl following him. She had dirty blond hair and thick glasses that muted her green eyes. She was about as tall as Cat but nowhere near as cute. Beck was about to get angry at Johnny for flirting with another girl when he noticed that he was trying to stay away from her. Johnny got to him and smiled.

"Do you know where locker 425 is?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah it is right above mine." He said. Johnny nodded and opened the locker. Soon his books were inside.

"Oh Beck this is Sam. She is in Ms. Havenbrook's class with me."

Sam smiled at Beck. "Oh I've seen Beck around."

"And now you will get away from him." A cold voice suddenly said. Jade walked over and wrapped her arms around Beck. While normally Beck would say something to Jade about how she was acting there was something about this girl that rubbed him the wrong way. Soon Andre, Tori, and Robbie showed up. Sam was introduced to them all and Johnny leaned against his locker. He was waiting to hear Cat and as soon as he did he smiled.

"Hey everyone." Cat said in her normal chipper way. When she saw Johnny she made a beeline to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for letting me wear your hat."

"You are welcome little lady. Oh Cat this is Sam." He gestured to about where she was last he heard her voice. "Sam is in Ms. Havenbrook's class with me and wanted some help writing a country song. I said I would help her. How about we all go somewhere and eat and talk?" The whole group nodded and Sam sighed and nodded too. Cat stayed on Johnny's side.

Sam walked over to Cat and very softly hissed at Cat. "What are you his girlfriend?" Her voice was full of malice. Cat looked over at her and almost shrank away from her but she nodded slightly. Johnny was talking music with Andre but he felt Cat move her head. He looks at her.

"Everything all right?" Johnny asked. Cat nods again and he looks at the group. "So where should we go? I want something sweet."

"FREEZY QUEEN!" Cat squeals. Everyone chuckles but agree with her. Andre and Beck go to the side to figure out the seating arrangements for the trip. Jade and Tori go with them.

"I can take up to five in my car." Andre said. Beck nods and then Jade speaks up.

"Well the only person I would want in the truck with us is Cat."

"Yeah but she isn't going to leave Johnny's side if she can help it." Tori said looking back at them. Johnny and Robbie were talking and Robbie seemed to be opening up more to him. Cat was almost glued to his side. Jade nods and actually smiles a little.

"Good for her. I don't think I would mind Johnny in the truck either."

Beck spoke next. "Yeah but I don't want Sam in the truck. Something about her just rubs me the wrong way." This got him looks from the others. Beck almost never said anything bad about someone. Jade nods and holds Beck. "I guess Robbie and Rex can ride with us." He says.

"Fine but if that puppet touches me I'm throwing them both out the window." Jade said. Her voice made it clear that it was no idle threat. With that they gathered the others and headed out.

A/N: I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sights Unseen

Chapter 3

Going For Ice Cream

Johnny was pulled over to Andre's car by Cat. Cat looked at the Honda Accord and was about to hop in when she saw Sam following Johnny, trying to grab his hand. Johnny kept moving his hand away but Sam seemed undetered. Cat helped Johnny into the car first and then she slid in beside him. Sam sat beside Cat with a sour look on her face. Andre got behind the wheel and Tori sat beside him. Beck got in his truck with Jade sitting beside him. Robbie sat beside her, after being told what would happen if Rex touched her. Robbie took it to heart and tried to sit as far from her as possible.

"Seatbelts everyone." Andre said as he started the engine. As Johnny went to buckle up he brushed along Cat's hip. She giggled and almost purred at his touch. Johnny smiled and slid his arm along her shoulders. She leaned into him as the started to drive. "Anyone mind some music? It will be about 45 minutes to get there." Andre asked. A chorus of nos filled the car. He looks in his rear view mirror at Johnny. He smiles and turns on the radio and puts it on the local country music station. "I figure with two people in the car having to write country songs I would put it on this." Tori smiled, knowing that Andre was trying to be really nice to Johnny. He was so sweet and it was another thing that made her love him so much. Johnny smiled and started to sing the song that came on.

"Good Time

Work, work all week long

Punchin' that clock from dusk till dawn

Countin' the days till Friday night

That's when all the conditions are right

For a good time

I need a good time

Yeah, I've been workin' all week

And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep

I wanna have fun

It's time for a good time

I cash my check

Clean my truck

Put on my hat

Forget about work

Sun goin' down

Head across town

Pick up my baby and turn it around

Good Time

Oah I need a good time

Yeah, I've been workin' all week

And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep

I wanna have fun

It's time for a good time"

While the music plays they all start to almost dance in their seats. They were all enjoying the music, even though this isn't what they normally listen to. Because all of them were either singers or songwriters they understood that you had to expose yourself to all kinds of music.

"Pig in the ground

Beer on ice

Just like ole Hank taught us about

Singin' along

Bocephus songs

Rowdy friends all night long

Good Time

Lord, we're having a good time

Yeah, I've been workin' all week

And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep

I wanna have fun

It's time for a good time"

Andre started tapping out the beat on his steering wheel. Tori and Cat had both learned the chorus and started singing it with Johnny.

"Heel toe dosey doe

Scootin' our boots

Swingin' doors

B & D Kix and Dunn

Honkin' tonk heaven

Double shotgun

Good Time

Lord, we're having a good time

Yeah, I've been workin' all week

And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep

I wanna have fun

It's time for a good time

Shot of tequila

Beer on tap

Sweet southern woman sittin' on my lap

G with an O O with a D

T with an I and an M and an E

And a good time

Shhhewww good time

Yeah, I've been workin' all week

And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep

I wanna have fun

It's time for a good time"

Johnny pulled Cat close to him. She was having a great time with him.

"Shot of tequila

Beer on tap

Sweet southern woman sittin' on my lap

G with an O O with a D

T with an I M with an E

That spells good time

Good Time

Yeah, I've been workin' all week

And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep

I wanna have fun

It's time for a good time

Twelve o'clock two o'clock three o'clock four

Five o'clock we know where that's gonna go

Closing the door

Shuttin' em down

Head for that Waffle House way across town

Good Time

Ohh we're having a good time.

Yeah, I've been workin' all week

And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep

I wanna have fun

It's time for a good time

Yeah, I've been workin' all week

And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep

I wanna have fun

It's time for a good time"

The song ended and Johnny smiled. As the next song started he chuckled.

"Thank you but you don't have to stay on this station. It means alot to me that you were willing to listen to my style of music even a little. Go ahead and put it on whatever you like." He said. Andre nodded and put it on the pop station. Soon the car was alive with the sounds of everyone, except Johnny, singing along. Johnny just held Cat with a smile. He felt something brush against his hand and he knew that with the way he was holding Cat it couldn't be her. It had to be Sam.

He was right of course. Right then Sam was rubbing her face gently on his hand. She just knew that if this Cat girl hadn't gotten in her way that he would be holding her. There was no way he liked Cat better then her. She just had to show him.

The ride was uneventful, except every once in a while Johnny had to move his hand because Sam kept touching him. He didn't say anything only because he didn't want to embarress her. When they got there Johnny got out and grabbed his cane. It was only the size of a baton but when he presses a release it telescopes out to a cane. He smiles and offers a hand to Cat. She takes it and they head inside. Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Rex are already there and were waiting in line. The rest of the group got in line with them. Cat looked at Johnny.

"What would you like?"

"A raspberry sherbert cone if they have it."

"They do. I am going to get banana strawberry." Cat said happily. Andre took Johnny's arm and led him to a corner booth.

"Where do you want to sit?" Andre asked.

"Against the wall if possible. It helps let me keep track of where everyone is." Johnny said. Andre nodded and then helped him into the booth. He goes back to the line with Tori as Johnny started humming a tune. Sam saw this and saw her chance. Leaving the line she slides into the booth beside Johnny. Johnny smiles and almost put his arm around her until he smelled cinnamon. He quickly put his arm back down. "Hello Sam."

"Oh how did you know?" Sam said cheerfully. There was no Cat or any of her friends bothering her.

"You smell like cinnamon." He said softly. Sam's heart flutters. 'He knows my smell. He must really like me.' She thought. She didn't understand that because he can't see people he has to find different ways to identify them. One of the easiest ways is by smell. Cat saw Sam lean on Johnny. He looked really uncomfortable but he didn't say anything. Cat, who never seemed to get mad at anyone, glared at Sam.

"Who does she think she is?" She said just loud enough that Jade heard her. Jade looked at her.

"Wow I've never heard you talk like that Cat. I'm impressed." Jade said looking at Sam and Johnny. She saw that Johnny was trying to be a nice guy.

"Now I understand why you get so mean when you think someone is messing with Beck." Cat said. She was normally very sweet and kind, almost naive, but now she was upset. Jade nodded and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry though. He doesn't seem intrested in her at all, but if you need help with her just let me know." Cat nods and then orders her's and Johnny's cones. She takes them over to the booth and looks at Sam.

"Excuse me I was going to sit there." She said sweetly, trying to hide her anger.

"Well too bad I don't see your name here." Sam said acting like a small child. Johnny couldn't slide away from her because he was right against the wall. Cat slide across from him and handed him his cone. He slowly licks it smiling at Cat. Cat must have forgotten that he couldn't see because she puts on a show with her cone. Her tongue worked around the ice cream scoop. All three of the seeing boys all had to shift in their seats. Not to be out done both Tori and Jade put on their own shows. That was too much for the boys and Beck leaned over and kissed Jade hotly. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded happily. Andre was almost drooling at Tori. With out thinking he reached under the table and took her hand. Tori started a little at his touch but she smiled at him. She squeezed his hand softly but before she could say anything Johnny spoke up.

"So Sam lets get started with your song. Now what do you know about country music?" He asked. As he spoke he slide his foot over until he felt Cat's leg. Cat blushed and slide her foot out of her shoe and slide it along his calf. Johnny swallowed a chuck of sherbert quickly to cover his surprise.

"Well that it is normally slower and kind of whiny." Sam said. She couldn't see what Johnny and Cat were doing but she knew something was going on. She kept her eyes on Cat, who just went on eating her ice cream. She was having fun playing footsie with Johnny.

"No all of them. Most of them utilize rural imagery and grammer similar to the area's it comes from. Just like pop though it can be happy and bouncey or sad and heartbreaking. It all depends on what you want to convey."

"Well I got rock myself." Andre said as he finally let Tori's hand go. She was a little sad but not too much. "I was hoping you would sing the song Tori."

"I would love too." she said happily. With that the whole group spent the rest of the time talking and joking. Sam never figured out that Cat and Johnny were playing footsie. After a while they all got up to leave. Piling back into the cars they had another uneventful ride back. Beck and Jade dropped Robbie and Rex off and then went to his house. Andre dropped off Sam and then looked back at Cat and Johnny.

"Where do you live Johnny? I'll drop you off."

"I live off of 7th street."

"Hey I live on 6th street. Drop him off at my house." Cat said happily. Johnny smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."Johnny said. Andre nodded and dropped them off as he pulled away Tori started to speak.

"I am so glad for Cat. Johnny seems like a good guy." Tori said as she took his hand. Andre looked at her hand and pulled into a deserted parking lot.

"Tori we have to talk." He said looking at her as he turns off the car.

A/N: Cliff hanger! Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please Read and Review. I will try to answer any questions asked in reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Sights Unseen

Chapter 4

Dinnertime and desserts.

A/N: First thank you to all that have read and reviewed so far. Second be warned there is sexual content in this chapter.

Cat waved to Andre and Tori as they drove away and then she led Johnny into the house. As she walked in she was greeted by her mom. Holly Valentine was a lot like her daughter. Her hair was a soft brown, like Cat's before she dyed it magenta. She was sweet and caring just not as scatterbrained as her daughter.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Cat. Who is this?" She said motioning to Johnny with her head as she cooked dinner. Johnny nodded his head in the direction of the voice.

"This is Johnny mom. Johnny this is my mom Mrs. Valentine." Cat said still holding his hand. Johnny smiled and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Sorry I can't shake your hand right now." She said holding up her meat and egg covered hands. Cat giggled.

"Mom is making meatloaf. Her hands are pretty dirty."

"Cat I am sure he can see that."

"Acutally ma'am I can't." Johnny said softly. Holly turned and looked at Johnny really well for the first time. She then noticed the dark glasses and cane.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" She said starting to panic. Johnny quickly held up his arms in a placating gesture.

"Don't worry about it ma'am. I take no offense." She seemed to calm down at his words and went back to cooking.

"At least have dinner with us as a way to say I'm sorry."

"I don't want to be a bother ma'am."

"No bother at all. Cat why don't you take him in the living room and keep him company." She said. Cat nodded and pulled him into the living room. She deposited him on the couch and hopped on his lap.

"Hey what is Cat short for?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing."

"So your name is actually Cat Valentine?"

"Yeah why you don't like it?"

"No I love your name it is just a little weird."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I am sorry." Johnny said panicing that he upset her. She snuggled agianst him and he wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't ready for what she did next. She very softly kissed his neck. Johnny froze and stopped breathing for a second. Cat looked at him shocked for a second until he started breathing again. He smiled and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Before it could go any farther a car pulled up. Cat lept out of his lap and sat beside him as a tall man and small boy walked in.

"Who is this?" The man said in a gruff voice. He was very tall and muscular. His hair was black and he had a full beard. His face looked like it was unused to a smile. The small boy behind him had his daddy's hair but his mom's eyes. Cat smiled and said softly.

"This is Johnny dad. Johnny this is my dad."

"Pleased to meet you sir." He said holding out his hand. Mr. Valentine took his hand and squeezed it hard. Johnny didn't flinch at all. They finished shaking hands and Mr. Valentine looked him over.

"What are you blind?" He said motioning to the glasses.

"Yes sir I am." Johnny said, used to some people being blunt about it. What he wasn't prepared for or used to was being punched in the face. He flew backwards hitting the floor hard. Cat let out a scream and went to his side.

"Johnny! Dad why did you do that?" She asked helping Johnny up.

"Had to make sure he wasn't lying. I'm going to get a beer." With that he left the house. Cat looked at Johnny.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry about my dad. He is really mean sometimes." She said on the verge of tears. Johnny kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around him. They would have done more kissing when a voice spoke up.

"Eewww! That is so gross." Her brother said. Johnny chuckled and before he could say anything Mrs. Valentine walked out.

"Dinner is ready. Where is your father?" She asked. She then saw Johnny's face and the bruise forming on his cheek. "Oh my god did Charles do that?"

Cat nodded and helped Johnny to the table. "Daddy went to get a beer." Holly nodded and sighed. She fixed everyone their plates and sat down. Cat sat beside Johnny and her brother, Mark, sat across from her.

"Let me see here. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, and those must be green beans." Johnny said sniffing his plate. Holly smiled and looked at him.

"Very good. How did you do that?" Holly asked.

"Well because I can't see I use other tricks to identify things. Smells are one of the easiest to use." Johnny said as he ate the great dinner. Cat looked at him.

"Is that why you didn't put your arm around Sam? I saw you start to and then you put your arm down."

"Yeah. She is about the same size as you but she smells like cinnamon." Johnny said. Cat smiled realizing that he knew her smell already but it was probably just so he can know it was her. Holly spoke next.

"How did you lose your sight?" She asked.

"My dad has a ranch and I've been riding horses since I was four. When I was six my horse got spooked by a rattlesnake. I was thrown off and hit the back of my head. My lights went out and never turned back on." He said. Cat touched his shoulder and they enjoyed the conversation for the rest of the night.

Tori looked at Andre "What do we need to talk about?" She asked softly. Her heart was going about a hundred miles an hour. Andre turned and looked at her.

"You don't have to hold my hand. I mean I don't want you to feel like you have too." He said.

"No I want too." Tori said quickly. Andre turned to look out the window.

"Tori we both know why you feel you have to but you don't. Don't worry I'm not upset but I don't want to lose your friendship."

Tori turned away from him and started to tear up. She fought to hold her voice steady.

"Not a problem. I will always be your friend."

Andre nodded and drove her home. She got out but didn't say goodbye. Tori walked into her house and headed straight to her room. Laying on her bed she burst into tears. She screamed into her pillow as her worse fears were confirmed. Andre didn't think of her like that. 'How could I be so stupid? Of course he doesn't like a plain girl like me. He can have any girl in that school he wants.' Tori didn't eat that night. She had cried herself to sleep.

Andre got home and went up to his room. He turned his head and looked at the picture on his desk. It was of him and Tori after he wrote that song for her for Trina's birthweek. Tori was laying across him and smiling at the camera and he was holding her waist. That was the day he fell for her. 'I know she was only holding my hand because she didn't want to insult me. I mean Tori is gorgeous and could have anybody. Why should she settle for me?'

Beck and Jade had a nice dinner with his dad and then they moved out to his trailer. His parents got it for him so he could have a measure of privacy. As he and Jade took a seat on his couch he started sliding his hands along her sides. She purred and looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"Is there something you want?" She asked, not in her normal tone but one dripping with seduction. Beck pulled her into a kiss. Jade answered him by sliding her tongue along his lips. He opened his mouth and she slid her tongue along his. He growled and started to massage her flat stomach moving up to her b-cup breasts. He felt her lace bra and she moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss. He reached around her and unclasped her bra and started to rub and massage her pert breasts and stiff nipples. Jade broke off the kiss to let him take her shirt off. Once he did Beck sat there staring at her body. Jade smiled one of her rare nonmalicious smiles as she gently pushed him back on the couch. She started to kiss and suck on his neck as she unbuttoned his pants and slide them down. She took off his shirt next and started to kiss her way down to his manhood. Soon she was showing him how good her tongue was.

Beck was in heaven. Even though Jade was the first girl he ever had sex with he had received blowjobs before. None of them ever compaired to Jade's. Most people thought he was only with Jade because of the sex but the truth was that they could never have sex again and he would still be with her. He loved her because of the quiet moments when they are all alone when she lets her guard down and shows how sweet she can be. The way she actually does care about him and love him, even if some times she is mean. He knew that was because of her home life and it was why he was so ready to give her as much leiway as he does.

When he climaxed she washed her mouth out and stripped the rest of the way. After getting him hard again she put a condom on him and then slide him inside of her. Soon they were approaching a mutual climax. They cried out and fell on the couch snuggling. Soon they were both asleep in each other's arms.

Johnny walked into his house after getting directions from Holly on how to get home. He had a great time and was smiling when he walked in the house. His cowboy hat still smelt like raspberries and he loved the smell. His mom sat on the couch looking at him.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a cold voice. Johnny turned to look in her direction.

"At a friends house."

"Fine here are the rules of the house. I don't care where you are as long as you call or are in the house before midnight. You are responsible for feeding yourself and getting to school on your own. I don't see why I should punish your sister with having her drive you around. Now go to your room." She said and then she promptly ignored him. Johnny when back to his room. It wasn't so much a room as elongated closet with a bed in it. He sat on his bed when his phone rang. He answered it and heard his father on the other end.

"Hey son. How are you doing?"

"Not bad dad. Mom is basically ignoring me but you know how it goes."

"Yeah I am sorry I couldn't move out there with you but you know the ranch wouldn't survive with out me. Make any friends?"

"Oh yeah. A whole group of them. One of them is this really sweet girl named Cat and I swear I am in love with her."

"That is great. I'll see you in a few months when I come out to visit but I have to go. Love you Johnny."

"Love you dad." Johnny said and then he hung up the phone. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice his sister listening to him. She walked away and went to her room. She got on the phone and was soon talking to someone.

"Yeah go do what we planned. Just make her like you, fuck her if you can, and then dump her. Make her pay. Good boy." She said as she got her confirmation. She hung up and smiled. 'This will show that Vega bitch.' With that she laid down and went to sleep.

A/N:I hope you all liked the new chapter. Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sights Unseen

Chapter 5

Overstepping Boundaries.

The next morning Johnny woke up and after eating breakfast he goes to Cat's house. When he gets there Cat runs out of the house to him. She gives him a hug but she quickly pulls him away.

"What is wrong?" Johnny asked as Cat pulled him towards school.

"Nothing." She said with a forced giggle. Johnny could hear that it didn't sound right but he didn't say anything right then. He was concerned but he didn't feel it was his right to push the issue right now. As they walked to school Johnny thought of something to ask her.

"Cat are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Is that what you want to be?" She asked as she looked back at him.

"Very much so if you don't mind dating the blind guy." He said with a smile. Cat's answer to that was to kiss him deeply.

"Come on Cowboy lets go." She said as she led him into school. Johnny grinned like a fool in love. When they got to the school Johnny pulled her into his arms.

"Hey would you like to sing my song for Ms. Havenbrook?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Yes I would love to. Oh I won't be at lunch today because I have to work on a project in my make up class."

"Ok I'll work on the song then. Can we get together at your house to practice?"

Johnny couldn't see the look of fear that crossed her face before she spoke. "Actually can we go to your house instead?"

"No my mom wouldn't let us practice there. I'll talk to Beck or Andre and see what they say." He said. He brushed his thumb along her cheek and used it to guess where her lips were. He was only slightly off. She giggled and turned her face to kiss him full on the lips. She then led him to his locker and he got his books for class. She got hers and they waited for their friends to show up. The first ones to show up were Jade and Beck. They walked in hand in hand and Jade was almost glowing. Cat waved to them but Johnny didn't move.

"Look at this Beck. Johnny is too good to even say hello." Jade said in a teasing tone. Johnny looked in her direction.

"Damn straight. I only have to say hello to Cat. Defently not some mean girl." Johnny said with a smirk. Jade actually smiled more at that. Johnny didn't back down but kept the game going. He may actually become a friend.

"Ohh blind boy has some jokes."

"Ohh mean girl thinks she's tough." He said pulling Cat closer to him. Then as a joke he acted like he was being held back by Cat. "Ohh you are so luck she is holding me back." Jade actually started laughing even harder. She was having a ball watching him. Even Beck and Cat joined him. Beck holding Jade back, using it as an excuse to grope her tits, and Cat letting him slip closer to her every now and then. Soon they all desolve into giggles and laughter.

"So how are you two doing?" Cat asked as Jade leaned into Beck.

"We are great." Beck said. He noticed that Cat was leaning into Johnny almost the same way. So did Jade.

"So are you two going out?" Jade asked in her normal bluntness. Cat giggled and blushed, turning her face so it is against Johnny's chest.

"We are." Johnny said holding Cat. Jade nodded to Cat with approval, which she caught out of the corner of her eye.

"Then we should double this friday." Beck said. Cat squealed her approval and Johnny just nodded. Before Jade could get upset Beck kissed her. She smiled and looked at the other couple.

"Fine but we choose where we are going." Jade said.

"Fine with me as long as I'm with Cat." Johnny said. Cat saw her makeup teacher and started to move away.

"I'll be right back Cowboy." she said as she head to see her teacher. Johnny smiled and leaned against the lockers, out of the way so Beck could get in his. Andre walked up behind him.

"Cowboy?" Andre said, having heard Cat's nickname for him. Johnny just looked over his shoulder at Andre.

"A nickname she gave me. Also you may want to lighten up on the Old Spice. You went heavy on it today." Johnny said. Andre sniffed his armpits and nodded.

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Did what?" Tori asked as she walked up. She seemed to stand away from Andre. While no one else noticed he did. Andre smiled at her.

"Put on too much Old Spice." He said. Tori smiled and nodded. They chatted for a little longer until the bell rang. With that they all left for their classes. The day was uneventful until lunch. It started with Tori.

As Tori walked out a tall senior tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and found herself looking into the blue eyes of Brandon Mellos. He was a little taller then Beck and had a ripped physique. He had dirty blond hair and he smiled sweetly to her.

"Hey you're Tori Vega aren't you?" He asked. Tori nodded. "Well I've seen you around school. How about we go out this weekend?"

"Yeah that would be great! This Saturday?" Tori said smiling. Brandon nodded and then went off to go eat. Tori danced to her normal seat and looked at Robbie, Rex, Jade, and Beck smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Jade asked.

"Brandon Mellos asked me out." Tori said almost squealing. Jade grimised at the noise and sighed.

"I thought you were into Andre." Beck said. Tori's smile dropped.

"Yeah but he isn't into me. He wants to stay friends so we will but if I can go out with a hot guy then I will." She said. The others nodded as Tori looked around. "Hey where is Andre?"

"He said he was working on his song." Robbie said. Tori nodded and went back to eating.

Andre walked into the Black Box Theater where he heard a soft guitar playing. It was called the Black Box because the room was painted completely black. It was used for smaller productions and shows. It is where Ms. Havenbrook was going to have them preform her class's songs on friday. Andre looked at who was playing and saw Johnny with an electric guitar playing on the stage. He sat back and listened to the song. It was upbeat and fast. He didn't sing any words but he lost himself in the music. Andre knows that feeling, it was one of the things he lives for. He walked up and gently cleared his throat. Johnny stops and sniffs the air.

"Andre hey." He said playfully strumming the guitar. Andre sat by him with his keyboard and starts to play the rock song he was writing. Johnny listened to it for a little and starts to play the melody on the guitar. Andre stopped playing the keyboard and listened to it.

"Hey can you play that last section with a sharp?" He asked. Johnny nodded and played as he asked. Andre listened to the tune and started making changes, which Johnny played for him. After a while Johnny played his tune and Andre made suggestions.

"That was great. Hey do you think me and Cat can come over to practice?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to Tori and see if she minds us all going over to her house. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Johnny said starting to play a blues riff.

"What is the deal with you and Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday you invited her to come with us and then you let her sit beside you."

"First off I invited her because she asked for my help in writing a country song. As for her sitting next to me I didn't like it but I didn't want to insult her. Cat seemed to understand."

"I think she has it bad for you."

"Oh yeah. I found out I have two other classes with her and the girl just won't leave me alone. I swear she is a fucking stalker."

"Did you tell her to leave you alone?"

"No because I don't want to be a dick."

"Maybe you need to be."

"I know but I won't if I can help it."

"Ok man. Lets get back to work." Andre said. Johnny smiled and soon the theater is filled with their music. They are so wrapped up that they never noticed someone leaving the theater. After lunch they both went to their last class. As Johnny took his seat in Ms. Havenbrook's he was hit by the cinnamon smell that he had come to dread. Sam sat down and pulled her seat as close as she could to him.

"Hey Johnny."

"Hello Sam."

"I didn't see you at lunch."

"Well I was working on my song."

"Oh. I saw something that may intrest you." Sam said coyly. Before Johnny could say anything Ms. Havenbrook started class.

"Good afternoon class. Now some of you have complained about the deadline for your songs. Well in the world of songwriting there will be times when a client will need a song very rapidly. This is to test what you can do. Also there will be know trading of song genres. When I handed them out I marked down which one you got. You may talk amongst yourselves and work on your songs."

The class started up, some people humming tunes, others bouncing ideas off of each other. Johnny turned to Sam.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Well I saw Cat making out with another guy during lunch."

"Yeah right." Johnny scoffed.

"No I mean it. I wasn't the only one that saw it. She doesn't deserve you. I would never cheat on you." Sam said. She lightly touched his arm. Johnny moved away from her and when to humming his song. Sam's face darkened at his shunning of her. 'You will either be mine or no ones.'

Meanwhile in Mr. Sikowitz's class they were preforming two person scenes. Cat wasn't paying attention to who was on stage, instead looking at the door and seemingly on the verge of tears. Jade saw her but before she could say anything Cat ran out of the room. Mr. Sikowitz was about to call after her when both Tori and Jade jumped up.

"We got it." They both said and took off after Cat. They saw Cat go into a bathroom and followed her. Once inside they heard her crying.

"Cat? Are you ok?" Tori asked. Jade looked at Tori.

"Of course she isn't ok!" Jade said as she went into the last stall, where Cat was sitting on the floor. "Cat what happened?"

Cat looked at her with her soft brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to lose Johnny." She said as she began to cry again. Tori went and hugged her.

"Cat hun you need to tell us what happened." She said softly. Cat looked at them.

"I asked Sinjin to help me out with my make up assignment. After we were done there was still about fifteen minutes for lunch so I was going to go see Johnny because I figured he would be easy to find but I didn't know excatly where he was but he said he would work on his song which he asked me to sing..."

"CAT!" Jade shouted, breaking her rambling. "Get to the point."

Cat nodded. "Sinjin came out of the make up room and he kissed me infront of everyone and then said "That was a great time baby. We should do it again." Now everyone thinks I was doning stuff with Sinjin and they saw us kiss. God Johnny is going to hate me and Sinjin is a horrible kisser. I almost threw up." She said falling quiet. Jade looked absolutly pissed. "See even Jade hates me."

"I don't hate you Cat. I'm not even mad at you. I am pissed at Sinjin for hurting my friend and I am going to find out why he did it." Jade said in a harsh whisper. Tori looked at Jade and then back to Cat.

"Cat you need to tell Johnny what happened. If you don't he'll think you are hiding something." Tori said softly. Cat nodded and then they heard the bell ring. "Lets go find him." Tori and Cat left the bathroom and headed for their lockers. As they walked down the hall Tori and Cat both heard the harsh whispers following them.

"Did you hear about her and Sinjin?"

"Yeah and I heard she is going out with that new kid too."

"Poor guy."

"What a slut."

More and more whispers followed them. They weren't the only ones hearing the whispers. Johnny had been hearing them ever since he left class. He tried to block them out but they soon over whelmed him. He wasn't very good at tuning out noises being that he relied so heavily on his hearing. He got to his locker and opened it. He just stared into his locker, well stared as much as a blind man can. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder but he didn't respond. He just moved out of Beck's way. Beck got his books for his homework that night and then looked at Johnny.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. With out turning to face him Johnny answered.

"I need to hear the truth from her. Then I'll know if I am ok." He said in a voice devoid of emotion. Beck shivered at the sound as Jade walked up behind him.

"Damn Sinjin can run. I'll get him tomorrow." Jade said as she hugged Beck. Beck hugged her back but kept his eyes on Johnny. He saw Cat and Tori walk up. Johnny suddenly spoke, causing the others to jump.

"Cat we need to talk." He then turned around and held out his hand. Cat took it and led him into the janitor's closet. Once the door was shut Johnny spoke again, his voice still void of emotion. "I want to know what happened." As Cat told him he got more and more angry until she finished. She was scared of Johnny for a second, not that he would hurt her but that he would leave her. That he would call her the names others did or make her feel stupid. "Do you swear to me that he was the one that started it and you didn't want it at all." He said in a low voice.

Cat nodded at first but then she spoke up. "Yes Johnny, it was all Sinjin. I would never kiss him and I would never cheat on you." She said on the verge of tears. Johnny took her face gently in his hand.

"Then I only have two things to say to you." He said. Cat cringed but said nothing. "One is that it is Cowboy to you and two." He then kissed her deeply and passionetly. The kiss took her by surprise and she moaned softly into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. When they finally broke the kiss they were both breathless. "Am I a better kisser then him?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh much better." Cat said as she snuggled against him as they left out of the closet. Going back to the group Johnny had a smile again.

"Everything all better?" Beck asked. Cat nodded as Johnny spoke.

"She told me the truth so now I have to kill Sinjin. Other than that I am just peachy."

"Hey Beck, Jade we are going over to Tori's to work on our songs, want to come?" Andre asked. They both shrugged and nodded. Robbie wouldn't be with them because he had some things to do with his blog for the Slap. With that the group headed out and went to Tori's.

A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you once again to all who read and reviewed. Now I have a question. Next chapter will have Johnny's song for Cat. Now I would like your opinion on what song she should sing. The only critera is that it must be a female country singer. If you haven't noticed I've been knocking these chapters out pretty quickly so the window to make suggestions is very small. If I don't get any suggestions then she will sing "Before He Cheats." Make suggestions either in the reviews or send me a pm. Thank you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Sights Unseen

Chapter 6

A Stolen Song

A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed so far. Special thanks to let's just fly away for the suggestion of All-American Girl.

Soon it was Friday and only two notable things happened in the days leading up to Friday. The first is that Jade never managed to catch Sinjin. Anytime he saw her he took off running. He would skip classes he had with Jade. He also didn't go near Cat either. The second was that Cat and Johnny practiced their song everyday in the Theater but they never noticed someone watching them.

Friday morning Beck went to pick up Jade for school. Even though they were going out with Johnny and Cat tonight this weekend was special to him. On Saturday him and Jade would hit their two year anniversary. He couldn't wait and he was going to pamper and spoil her this weekend. When Jade came out of her house though his jaw dropped.

Jade was wearing a black leather skirt that just barely went down to her midthigh. Her top was a black button down shirt with the top two buttons undone to show him just a little skin. She wore a set of three inch heels, which were also black, and a bright red streak in her hair. She smiled her most seductive smile to him.

"I take it you approve." She said in a sultry whisper when she got to the car. Beck nodded his head slightly still in awe of the dark angel that just slid into his car. He had a hard time driving to school as he kept looking over at her. When they pulled into the parking lot Beck turned off the car and leaned over. He kissed her softly and then he pulled out a small thin box.

"Happy anniversary." He said. She took it and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver butterfly necklace with onyx and garnet wings. She smiled and kissed him deeply. It made her feel so loved that Beck remembered that while she was a tough girl she still loved butterflies. She put it on and then looked at him.

"I will give you your present tonight. My mom said it was ok that I spent the weekend with Cat so I am all yours." she said as she climbed out of the car and walked away seductively. Beck had to remember to breath for a second. He loved her so much that it hurt. He locked up the car and as he went to head inside he saw Cat and Johnny. Cat had stolen Johnny's cowboy hat again. The funny thing was it worked with her outfit, a pink skirt and white shirt with black cowboy boots. They were laughing so Beck walked over to them.

"Hey."

"Hey Beck." Cat said happily.

"Hey man. We still on for tonight?" Johnny asked as he held Cat's hand.

"Yep. Jade wants to go to a steak house that just opened." Beck said as they went inside. Cat nodded and went to her locker. Johnny went with Beck to their lockers. They were across the open area from Cat when Sinjin walked up to her.

"Hey sexy." He said as he rubbed Cat's arms. She tried to pull away from him but he had her pinned against her locker.

"Get away from me Sinjin." She said trying to get away. Sinjin put his arm in the way. Before anything else could happen something slammed into the back of Sinjin's head. He was pushed forward and his head hit the locker in front of him. Cat used the distraction to get away. She saw Johnny's cane, all folded up, on the ground and she picked it up. She went to Johnny who was facing Sinjin. It was then she figured out what happened. Johnny had thrown his cane and hit Sinjin. She handed him his cane back. Sinjin turned back towards them. He visibly paled as he looked at Jade and Johnny. His eyes locked onto Jade, thinking it was her that hit him, and he took off running. Jade ran after him.

"He's running." Beck said.

"Which way?" Johnny asked.

"Left." Johnny nodded and threw his cane again. Cat watched the perfect end over end throw that slammed into the lockers right in front of Sinjin. It caused him to stop running and allowed Jade to slam hard into his back. Johnny walked over to them as Jade put him into a wristlock. Johnny picked up his cane. Jade forgot she was wearing a short skirt in her anger and Beck could see her black lace panties. He moved in postion to stop anyone else from seeing them. They picked Sinjin up and dragged him over to the janitor's closet.

"Beck don't let anyone in here." Johnny said as he and Jade went in with Sinjin. Jade punched Sinjin across the face.

"Now why did you do that to Cat?" Jade asked in a dangerous tone. Sinjin was shaking but only because of Jade. He didn't think the blind guy was a threat.

"Don't believe what the bitch..." Sinjin never got to finish that thought. Johnny punched him hard right in the mouth. Sinjin's legs turned to jelly and he hit the floor.

"If you ever call Cat something like that again I will break your jaw." Johnny said towering over him. Sinjin looked up at him, his mouth bleeding, rethinking what he thought about who was the threat in this closet.

"Now I'll ask agian. Why did you decide to hurt Cat like that?" Jade said again. She was impressed by Johnny's punch. She took a back seat to let Johnny get the revenge he wanted. Sinjin thought about it and realized that if he lied he would just get hurt more.

"I was paid to make it look like Cat was cheating on you. I got another payment today to do it agian."

"Who paid you?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. I just get the money in my locker with a note."

"Give the note to Jade." Johnny said. Sinjin handed her the note and then Johnny kicked him hard in the ribs. "If I ever catch you near Cat again I will kill you." He said as he walked out. Jade left after him. Beck hugged her as she read the note.

"Listen to this:_ Sinjin you did really good last time. Now I want you to continue with the original plan. Make Cat look like she is cheating on that new kid. Just watch out for Jade, the blind guy won't be a problem._ Well at least the writer knew not to fuck with me."

"Well he shouldn't be a problem anymore. Anyway to tell who wrote it?" Johnny asked as Cat held him.

"No it is all typed up." Jade said. Johnny nodded and they walked over to where Andre and Tori were comforting Cat.

"It is ok little red. Johnny knows that it isn't your fault." Andre said as Tori held Cat. Johnny leaned down and took Cat's hand. She looked up at his dark glasses and hoped that he still cared about her.

"You know he is right. I know it wasn't your doing." Johnny said sweetly as he helped her up. She gave him a hug. Just then the bell rang. Johnny looked at Cat. "Listen up Kitten. If Sinjin comes anywhere near you let me or Jade know. We will take care of it." Cat blushed at her new nickname, something he started calling her only the day before, and kissed his cheek.

"Ok Cowboy. I need to go." She said, feeling happier, as she left.

Everything was great until the last class of the day. All of Ms. Havenbrook's students filled the Black Box Theater and they started to preform their songs as Ms. Havenbrook called them. Most of the songs were subpar but some stood out. When she got to Andre he headed up to the stage with Tori.

"I wrote a song called CrushCrushCrush and Tori is going to sing it." He said and with that he started to play the song. Soon Tori began to sing.

"I've got a lot to say to you

Yeah, I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Crush, crush, crush

Crush, Crush

Two three four

Nothing compares to

A quiet evening alone

Just the one two

I was just counting on

That never happened

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more then...this.

If you want to play it like a game

Then come on, come on, let's play

Cause I rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute.

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Crush, crush, crush

Crush, crush

Two three four

Nothing compares to

A quiet evening alone

Just the one two

I was just counting on

That never happened

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more then this now!

Rock and roll, baby

Don't you know

That we're alone now

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know baby

We're all alone now

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know babe

We're all alone now

Gimme something to sing about

Nothing compares to

A quiet evening alone

Just the one two

I was just counting on

That never happened

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more then

No, oh

Nothing compares to

A quiet evening alone

Just the one two

I was just counting on

That never happened

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more then

More than this."

She finished and smiled at the crowd. The room exploded in cheers and applause. Tori and Andre bowed and they headed off the stage. A few more acts went up and then Ms. Havenbrook called out "Samatha Paulson." Sam went up. She put a tape in a player up on stage and soon the music started up.

"My song is called 'All-American Girl." Sam said and then she started singing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

Since the day, they got married

He'd been praying for a little baby, boy...

Someone, he could take fishing

Throw the football and be his pride, and joy...

He could already see him,holding that trophy

Taking his team to state...

But when the nurse came in with that little pink blanket

All those big dreams changed...

And now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world...

And his heart belongs to that

Sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American girl.

Six-teen, short years later

She's falling for the senior football, star...

Before you knew it he was dropping passes

Skipping practice just to spend more time with, her...

The coach said Hey son, what's your problem

Tell me have you lost your mind...

Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college

Boy you better tell her good-bye, but

And now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world...

And his heart belongs to that

Sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own

She said, be honest, tell me what you want

And he said, honey you outta know...

A sweet little, beautiful, one just like you...

Ohhhhhh a beautiful, perfect All-American

And now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world...

And his heart belongs to that

Sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American girl...

All-American girl..."

She finished her song and the everyone clapped except for Johnny and his friends. He was in shock. When Sam got off the stage he went over to her.

"Sam you stole my song!" He said angerly.

"Maybe I did. I'll tell you what. If you dump Cat and go out with me this weekend then I'll admit that I took your song." Sam said with a smile on her face. In her mind she won either way. Johnny gave her a winning song or she would be on a date with him.

"No way in hell. I like Cat way too much. I'll just tell the teacher."

"Ha! You have no proof that you wrote it first and if you get your friends to say anything I'll just say that they are lying because they are your friends." She said confidently. Johnny knew he didn't have a way to get her back right now. He didn't have proof. He was about to say something when he heard his name called. He walked up to the stage and got in front of the mic, with a little help. Cat felt terrible but she couldn't go up there with him. She only knew All-American Girl.

"The name of my song is She's Country." He said as he started to play the guitar he was given. Cat jumped on the stage and started to dance to his music, it was the only thing she could think of to do to help her cowboy.

"You boys ever met a real country girl?

I'm talking true blue, out in the woods, down home country

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck

Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up

She's a party all-nighter from South Carolina

A bad mama-jama from down in Alabama

She's a ragin Cajun

Lunitic from Brunswick

Juicy Georgia Peach

With a thick Southern drawl

Sexy swinging walk

Brother she's all country (shoot)

From her cowboy boots to her down home roots

She's country

From the songs she plays to the prayers she prays

That's the way she was born and raised

She ain't afraid to stay country

Brother she's country

A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down

Mama taught her how to rip up the town

Hunny drippin' hunny from a hollar in Kentucky

Gets ya flippin kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippy

She's a Kansas Princess

Crazy mother trucker

Undercover lover

Thick Southern drawl

Sexy swinging walk

Brother she's all country (shoot)

From her cowboy boots to her down home roots

She's country

From the songs she plays to the prayers she prays

That's the way she was born and raised

She ain't afraid to stay country

Nuthin' but country

Brother she's country

From her cowboy boots to her down home roots

Nuthin' but country

Yeah, yeah

She's country (shoot)

From her cowboy boots to her down home roots

She's country

From the songs she plays to the prayers she prays

That's the way she was born and raised

She ain't afraid to stay country

Yeah she's nuthin but country

She's all about the country

From the back woods

She's a home grown

Down to the bone

She's country"

Johnny finished the song and everyone applauded. Much like when Andre played the roof was almost blown off the place. It didn't hurt that Cat was doing a very sexy dance for his song. She helped him down from the stage and as she passed Sam she just smiled. She said just soft enough for Sam to hear, though Johnny heard it too.

"Looks like I won."

Sam was furious 'This ain't over you red headed whore!' she thought as she watched them leave.

A/N: Here are the song credits. Crushcrushcrush by Paramore, All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood, and She's Country by Jason Aldean.


	7. Chapter 7

Sights Unseen

Chapter 7

Date Night

Johnny stood in his tiny shower letting the hot water pour down his back. He had already washed up and was now just relaxing. He couldn't use soap with any perfumes in it or they would over power his sense of smell. His bathroom was very small, just a toliet, sink, and shower stall. He finished up in the shower and headed to his room, wrapped only in a towel. He heard some girls giggling and knew that Isabella had her friends went into his room and started to get dressed.

Meanwhile Isabella sat in the living room with her two best friends, Monica and Beth. Both of the girls were just a cruel as Isabella. Right then they were laughing at what she had planned for Tori.

"So let me get this straight. You convinced Brandon to ask her out, make her fall for him, and then dump her. That is great." Monica said. She was a redhead that had a reputation around school as a slut. It was a very deserved title. She had the typical cheerleader looks and wasn't that bright. As for Beth she was a model, at least on the weekends, and had raven colored hair. She was cold and calculating and had a cruel streak that would rival Isabella's.

"That is great Isabella. You know what else you should do?" Beth said. The girls looked at her waiting. "I heard that she liked that Harris guy. You should seduce him just to hurt her more." Isabella nodded and was about to say something when she heard the shower turn off.

"Excuse me." She said getting up and heading down the hall. She didn't knock but just walked into her brother's room. He was wearing black slacks and cowboy boots by the time she walked in. Isabella took a second to look at his muscular build. She had to admit she saw what most girls saw in him.

"What do you want Isabella?" Johnny said as he put on a white undershirt. He then grabbed a white button down shirt with thin black stripes going down it.

"Listen we will be leaving soon so you just stay back here until we go."

"I don't think so. As soon as Beck texts me that he is here I am out of here. I don't care if your friends see me." He said as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He went into his closet and pulled out a shiny black cane with a gold handle and tip. The handle was shaped like a door knob to give an easier hold. He then put on his glasses for the night. Instead of his normal sunglasses, which were very broad to cover most of his face, these were round glasses much like John Lennon used to wear with gold frames and opique lens. Suddenly his phone went off. Pressing a button a program kicked on that read his text out to him.

_I am outside. Already have Cat. Hurry up._

Johnny smiled and put on his cowboy hat and headed out. Isabella stepped in his way.

"You aren't going out there." she said trying to sound tough. She knew that Johnny was one of the few people she couldn't intemidate.

"Out of the way Issy." He said with a smile.

"Don't call me that." She said getting mad. Johnny just pushed by her and walked down the hall. In the living room he tipped his hat to the two other girls and headed out to Beck's car. He hopped in the back seat and felt Cat slide against him. He wrapped his arm around her and his hand slid down to her thigh. She gasped but didn't move his hand. Cat was wearing a fushia dress that went to her mid thigh. Jade was wearing the same thing she had on at school and Beck had changed into a pair of slacks and a dress shirt. They were holding hands as they drove along.

"Wow country boy you clean up well." Jade said from the front.

"Wow your mouth didn't though." He said jokingly.

"Of course if it did you wouldn't know it was me."

"True." Johnny said with a laugh. He leaned over and kissed Cat's head softly. He could smell her raspberry shampoo. He loved that smell. Cat was looking at his cane.

"That is a fancy cane." She said.

"Yeah it was my grandfather's. When he passed away my dad had it refurbished for me. I only use it for special occasions and a date with you is defenetly special." Johnny said. Cat hugged him and they fell quiet as they enjoyed the ride.

While all that was happening Tori had just finished getting ready for her date. She heard the door bell ring and she went to open the door. She was wearing a small champagned colored dress with matching four inch heels. Brandon was wearing a dark grey suit and he smiled at her.

"You look great. We need to get going. The show starts in about 45 minutes." He said. She nodded, grabbed her purse and headed out with him. He was taking her to a new play that had just opened and then to dinner afterwards. Brandon was playing his cards right to get in her pants. It may take a while, she was a good girl, but he would do it.

Beck pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and they all climbed out. When they walked in the hostess led them to a table. They sat down and ordered their drinks.

"Oohh they have a surf and turf for two dinner. Do you want to do that Cowboy?"

"Yeah that would be great. What are you two going to get?"

"Probably the same thing because Jade loves steak and I wouldn't mind some lobster."

"Yeah that's what we'll do." Jade said as their drinks were delivered.

"I am so mad at Sam right now." Cat said as she sipped her cola.

"Why is that?" Beck asked. Cat almost never got mad at someone.

"She stole my song." Johnny said.

"What?" Jade said shocked. Before anything else could be said the waitress came back for their orders. Once they were done ordering Johnny continued.

"Yeah Sam stole my song and when I confronted her about it she told me that if I dump Cat and went out with her tonight she would tell the teacher the truth."

"Well it was a good thing you had already written that other song." Cat said.

"Even if I hadn't between dating you and getting an A it is no contest. You win everytime." Johnny said holding her. Cat blushed and Jade and Beck smiled.

"So what are you going to do to her?" Jade asked.

"Nothing. I already have what she wants." Cat said as their food was delivered. Everyone but Johnny was shocked by how fast it came out. They divided up their meals and started to eat. Jade and Johnny got the steaks while Beck and Cat got the lobster.

"I have never gotten my food this fast before." Beck said as he ate.

"You've never gone out with the handicapped before then." Johnny said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jade asked.

"People are paranoid about getting a bad review when serving handicapped. Because of that they go out of their way to make us have a good meal." Johnny said. With that they attacked their meals with talk of music, movies, and fun times.

Tori was having a ball. Brandon was such a gentleman and she loved how he stole glances at her thighs. She leaned against him at the show. It had actually just finished but they were in no hurry to get up.

"It was a good show." She said snuggling into his chest. Brandon agreed but his mind was elsewhere.

'I can't fall for her, I can't fall for her, I can't fall for her.' He kept telling himself. It was hard though. She was sweet, smart, and beautiful. This was the first time he took a girl out to a french play and didn't have to spend the whole night explaining it to her.

"Yeah it was. Are you ready to go? I was figuring some french food to finish all of this." He said as he took her hand. She nodded and they started to walk out but suddenly Tori pulled Brandon to her and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

'I can't fall for her, I can't fall for her, I can't fall for her...'

As Beck and the others finished eating Cat looked at Johnny.

"Um...Johnny? There is something we need to talk about." She said shyly.

"Ok." Johnny said giving her his full attention.

"My mom thinks I am going to be over at Jade's this weekend and Jade's mom thinks she will be at my house. Jade is actually going to be with Beck so do you think I can be with you this weekend?" Cat said blushing. Beck and Jade watched in silence to see what he is going to do.

"Honestly I would love for you to stay with me but if you do you will probably have to stay back in my room. I don't have tv back there." He said softly. He was ashamed to admit how little his mom cared for him. Cat gently took his hand.

"I don't care about that. I just want to be with you." Cat said. Johnny smiled and kissed her chastely. Beck and Jade smiled and they finished their meal and paid their bill. They hopped into Beck's car and were soon at Johnny's house. Cat helped Johnny out and got her bag. She waved to Jade and Beck and together they walked into his house.

Johnny's house was well decorated in a modern style. The living room was done in soft browns and creams. Before she could look more she heard a cold voice speak.

"And just who the hell is this?" the voice said. Turning her head Cat found herself looking at a tall woman with a stern look on her face. She was only about an inch shorter then Johnny and might be very attractive if not for her mean face. Her hair was jet black was pulled into a bun and her blue eyes were hard and cold. She had a great figure and looked younger then she would have to be to be the parent of older teenagers.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Cat. Cat this is my mom Ms. Livel." Johnny said smiled and held out her hand. Ms. Livel just ignored it. She was staring at Cat's bag.

"And does she think she is going to stay here?" Her voice was cold.

"Yes she does and she is. You told me you don't care about me so this is what I want." Johnny said. His mom looked at him darkly for a second before speaking.

"Fine she is not to bother your sister or her friends. If you want her here so bad she is to stay in your area of the house." She said before walking away back to the couch. Johnny lead Cat down the dark hallway to his room.

"It is really dark down here Johnny." Cat said softly. Johnny inwardly kicked himself for not thinking of cutting on the light.

"I'm sorry. Once we get to my room I'll cut on the light. I am so used to being in the dark that I didn't even think of it." Johnny said in a comforting voice. Soon he turned to the left and cut on a light. "This is my room. The bathroom is the door right to the left of this door when you go out." He said as he took a seat on his bed and started to take his boots off. Cat looked around at the small room. The room was very plain. There was a double bed in the corner and a dresser on the opposite wall. A stereo was on top of the dresser. Beside that was a walk in closet and by the foot of the bed was a small fridge and microwave. Cat realized that he ate in here.

"Your mom doesn't let you eat with the rest of the family?" Cat asked as she looked at the hotel style kitchen. As she turned to look at Johnny he was in his walkin closet hanging up his hat and cane and taking off his shirt. She noticed his glasses on the dresser and it dawned on her this would be the first time she would be able to see his eyes. He hung up his shirt and through his muscle shirt in the hamper in there. He then hung up his belt so when he turned around all he had on was his pants and whatever was under them. Cat sucked in a breath as she looked at his ice blue eyes that were so warm and inviting. She then let her eyes trail down his muscular chest to his six pack abs.

"Mom says I have to feed myself so why sit out with people that don't like me anyway. Would you shut the door so we can get changed?" Johnny asked. Cat shut the door and then looked at him.

"Would you turn around? I know you can't see anything but it is for me please." Cat asked. Johnny nodded and turned around as he took off his pants. She stared at his silk boxers as she took of her dress. She looked at herself. She was wearing a red satin bra and panties set. She took off the bra releasing her b-cup breasts. She put on a pair of short shorts and a tangtop on. He slid into bed and patted the space beside him. Cat cleaned up her clothes, turned off the light, and then slid into bed beside him. She leaned against his strong body and felt his arms wrap around her. Then the stereo cut on to a soft love song. Cat giggled and then they kissed long and passiontly. Johnny's hands slid along her smooth thighs stopping at the hem of her shorts. She let out a soft moan as his hands started to massage her thighs. She then pulled away from him a little.

"What is wrong?" Johnny asked concerned that he went to far. She kissed him softly before speaking.

"I don't want to go to far. Please don't be mad at me." She said softly.

"I would never be mad at you for wanting to wait. How about we get some sleep?"

"Yeah. Good night Cowboy."

"Good night Kitten." Johnny said as they kissed one more time before snuggling down to go to sleep.

A/N: Hey thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. The reason this chapter took so long to come out was that after doing six chapters in five days I got kind of burned out on this story. I don't think I'll be going back to that fast of writing again for a while but I am still working on it. The next chapter will be mostly focusing on Jade and Beck and their second anniversary.

Also for all you artists out there I would love a pic of Johnny and Cat together. Anyone who wants to draw it PM me and I'll send you a full description of Johnny, if you need it, and I'll put a link to your work on one of the future chapters. Thanks and please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Sights Unseen

Chapter 8

Jade and Beck

Beck woke up holding Jade in his arms. They were both nude and her hands were resting on his hard abs. He was proud of his body. He got it from years of dancing. He looked at the lovely vision in his arms and smiled. His mind went back to the first time he ever saw her. It was over two years ago.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

Beck walked into the dance studio. He was a freshmen at Hollywood Arts and an advate dancer as well as actor. He wanted to be the next Gene Kelly, if only he could sing like him. Beck started to dance around the room in a simple routine but was soon going into harder and harder routines. Before too long he was lost in his dancing and he didn't see a girl walk in. She had honey blond hair and green eyes. It was Jade and she was coming to the dance studio to relax. She stood transfixed as she watched the boy dance. He was so handsome and graceful. Jade danced for fun but she was here at Hollywood Arts for acting and screenwriting. Her dad was constantly telling her it was a waste of time but she refused to give in to him. Because she focused all her attention on proving her dad wrong at school she was a quiet girl.

"Oh hey. I didn't think anyone would be in here." Beck said when he finished and saw Jade. That snapped her out of her thoughts and she blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare but you are such a good dancer. I can leave if you want." she said quickly. Beck moved with the grace of a jungle cat and grabbed her arm gently.

"No don't go. I'm Beck Oliver." He said with his best smile. She stopped and turned back.

"I'm Jade West."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jade woke up and looked at Beck. He was looking out into space. She kissed his bare chest lightly making him jump.

"I love that I can do that to you." She said with a smile. Beck chuckled and then tickled her. He was the only person on the planet that was allowed to tickle her. She looked at him when he stopped and before she could say anything he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and soon started to rub her legs against his body. Beck reached down and started to rubbed her dripping pussy. Soon she was grinding against his fingers. "Take me stud." She said in a sexy whisper. Beck didn't need to be told twice. He slid his hard member into her and soon they were crying out in a mutual orgasm.

As they snuggled and rode out their sex highs Beck looked at Jade. "I was just thinking of the first time we met."

"You were so handsome and graceful. I never thought you would go out with me at least how I was then." she said.

"Honestly I loved how you were back then. I didn't like that you changed so much." Beck said. Jade got that worried look in her eyes. "I still love you and will never leave you it is just I liked how you were back then."

"Well it isn't my fault I changed. It was all Tanya Forset's fault." Jade said as she thought back.

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

Two months after they started dating Jade could hear the whispers. The girls who wondered what Beck saw in her, the ones that plotted to take him away from her. The worse one had to be Tanya Forset. A beautiful red head that was used to getting what she wanted and what she wanted was Beck. She was bold about it to. She told everyone not caring if Jade was near by or not.

"Soon Beck will be with me and that will be that." Tanya was telling her friends. She knew Jade was behind her but didn't care at all.

"What about the West girl?" Her friend asked. Tanya just laughed.

"She is not even a threat."

Jade ran away then feeling so weak and useless. She ran home in tears. She was hoping to just go to her room and cry but her dad was home early and saw her.

"What is your problem?" He said in a cold voice. He was an average man with a cold demener. He believed in logic and business. He thought what his daughter was doing was useless and a deadend but his wife had stood up for her so he let her go. Jade looked at him.

"A girl is trying to take my boyfriend from me." She said as she choked back a sob. He sighed and looked at her. He knew her boyfriend and even though he was a dreamer like her Mr. West actually liked him. He made his daughter happy and that was enough for him. His own wife was what he called a dreamer. She was a painter but she made him happy and he did the same for her. That, more then anything, is what he wanted for his daughter.

"You are a West and West's do not give up and cry. If you truely love him then you must be willing to fight for him. This girl is trying a hostle take over then you need to show her that she can't have him. Don't be weak."

"Yes sir." Jade said. She understood what her dad was telling her and knew what she had to do. She had to make them afraid of her. Afraid to ask Beck out or get in her way. As she was leaving the room her father spoke up again.

"If you get caught I won't be mad at you. Just make sure she, and the whole school, learns not to mess with you." He said as he went into his office. Jade nodded and went to her room.

The next day Jade attacked and beat up Tanya. It was very brutal and she was supened for a week. When she got back to school the rumors were flying around. In the last two years it became foolish to hit on Beck. Doing so meant that Jade would pound you. Her dad used his leverage to make sure she was never expelled though there were times it was close.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I know it was her fault but I just wish you didn't stay like that. Especially with our friends." Beck said.

"I know. I promise to be nicer to at least our friends. Even Tori. It is just I don't want to lose you." Jade said almost in tears. To her that was the worse thing that could happen. Having almost lost him once she realised how much it hurt and destroyed her. Beck held her tight to his body and comforted her.

"My love I will never leave you. I told you that years ago and I meant it then and I mean it now. I want to marry you one day. You can still be who you are at school but when we are just with our friends be who I fell in love with." Jade nodded and kissed him softly.

((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

Monday morning Beck and Jade walked into the school feeling happier then they had in a while. They had made love many more times that weekend and were fully exhausted. As they walked up they saw Johnny and Cat. Cat was wearing Johnny's cowboy hat and was all smiles. When she saw Beck and Jade Cat ran over and grabbed Jade and pulled her off to her locker.

"Oh my god hi Jade. Thank you for this weekend. I had so much fun with Johnny. We went to the park and had a picnic and we also held each other until really late at night and then we snuggled and he is so sweet and ..." Cat said rambling.

"CAT!" Jade said with a laugh. She was happy for her friend. "I am glad you are happy. So how far did you go?"

"Um all we did was kiss. I didn't want to go to far. Do you think he is ok with that?" She said in a soft whisper. Jade smiled at Cat. She was so naive and innocent but Johnny was gentleman enough to not take advantage of it.

"It is fine. You know he wouldn't be mad about something like that." Jade said. As they were talking Beck was talking with Johnny.

"So did you have a good weekend with Cat?"

"Oh yeah. I tell you there is nothing better then waking up with a girl in your arms." Johnny said as he grabbed his books for his first couple of classes. Beck nodded and then remembered who he was talking to.

"Yeah I know. Did you two do it?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to offend Johnny by implying that was all he wanted from her.

"No. She was ready and honestly we have only been going out for a week. I would be worried if she was willing to do that so fast." He said with a smile not offended at all.

"Can I ask you something?" Beck asked.

"Sure."

"Do you ever regret that you can't see? I mean right now Cat is over there wearing tight little jeans and a shirt that shows off her figure and you can't see it." He said. He wasn't being cruel he was just trying to understand. Johnny closed his locker and turned to lean against the locker. He just smiled as he spoke.

"You say I can't see her well I say I see her better then anyone else." Beck looked at him oddly as he continued. "She smells like raspberries. When she is scared she latches on to you and doesn't want to move. Her laugh can light up a room and when she is happy and content she almost purrs. Her skin feels smooth like silk and her hair is soft. I can pick out her walk in a crowd because of how it sounds to me and I can hold her all night and listen to her breathing and be perfectly rested in the morning. She doesn't see me as handicapped but as a man she cares about. That makes me love her all the more. To most people she is cute but to me she is beautiful."

Beck was shocked by what he said. It fit together so perfectly and it really felt like he meant what he said. Beck actually wondered if he knew that much about Jade. The more he thought about it the more he realized he did know her like that. He knew her moods at a simple look. He knew what she sounded like in the height of sex and in the afterglow. He loved her with all his heart.

Robby never joined them that morning because he was finishing a project and Tori was with Brandon. The reason Andre never got to them was as he was walking towards his locker he was stopped by a blond haired girl.

"Andre Harris?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Isabella Raye and I've heard you are a really good musician. I have a project due in my singing class and was wondering if you could help me with it." Isabella said sweetly. Andre smiled and for a split second Isabella felt more for him then just her desire to play him to hurt Tori but it quickly passed.

"Are you related to Johnny?" Andre asked as he heard her last name.

"Yes he is my brother." She said fighting back a shudder. She hated being related to that crippled freak.

"Well he is a good friend of mine so I would be glad to help you. I guess you need someone more pop song minded."

"Thank you. Come over to my place tonight." Isabella said as the bell rang. For once her crippled brother came in handy.

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to come out. I just started a new job and it was been dominating my life but I am back. I need the input of my fans once again. Next chapter I will introduce Robbie's love intrest. I want to know what kind of girl it should be. Know that I will not do any mean girls. If I don't get any ideas I am going to go with a cute blond who is very shy that Robbie helps open up and she helps Robbie not need Rex anymore. So hopefully you will either like that idea or give me one of your own. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sights Unseen

Chapter 9

Point of View

Johnny entered his third period class dreading it. It wasn't because of the class. He loved the creative writing class. This was one of his classes with Sam and he didn't want to sit by her. It didn't matter where he moved though because she always moved with him. Today he sat in the very back against the wall. He waited to smell her cinnamon lotion when he heard some one sit down by him. He sniffed in the air but he didn't smell cinnamon he smelled vanilla. He smiled and looked at the person.

"Jade is that you?"

"Yep. Normally I sit on the other side of the room but I've seen you trying to avoid Sam so I thought I would help."

"Thanks but won't this make you nice?" He said with a smile to her.

"Nah I am only doing it for Cat. You will still get the abuse you deserve." Jade said with a laugh. Johnny smiled back.

"Thank you because I don't know what I would do without it." Johnny said just as a whiff of cinnamon went past his nose. He could feel Sam's eyes on his body.

"Excuse me you are in my seat." Sam said in a cold voice to Jade. Jade almost laughed. Sam was the same height and weight as Cat but she had none of the energy that Cat had. Jade would have no problem at all hurting her or worse. She was just an obstical that was hurting her friend nothing more.

"No this is my seat today. You can go somewhere else." Jade said in a voice far colder then Sam's. Sam swallowed hard and then moved to the row in front of them and sat in the last seat infront of Johnny. Before he could say anything Mr. Tanner started the class. Mr. Tanner was a tall black man that love to have discussions in his class. One of the areas he graded was how much the students join in with the discussions.

"Today we are going to talk about point of view. The point of view, or POV, affects the story alot. Every person and every character has their own POV. One person might see a car wreck and write a story of the tragedy and loss, another could see the same thing and write a story of a gory accident in detail, and another might write a comedy. Now in this class room we have two very different POV's. The first is Sandra Woo. As an eight year old prodigy who is here to write plays she has a very different world view as someone who is twice her age. The other is Johnny Raye. As a blind man he has to compensate for his lack of sight." He said in his deep baritone. Sandra raised her hand. She was a very short Japanese girl with raven hair and dark eyes. Mr Tanner nodded his head to her for her to talk. He knew that her stuck up attitude would start a discussion.

"Well the truth of the matter is that I have the surperior view point. It all comes back to my vast intellect." She said in a voice of arrogance. Johnny chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that. While you are smart you can't describe anything to me that will make me see it but I can describe what the rain sounds like on a tin roof."

"Or can you tell me about the joy of the look of terror on someone's face when they realise they are caught." Jade said with a sneer. Johnny had to chuckle at that figuring that she was mentioning Sinjin. A few others in the class made their comments before Mr. Tanner spoke up again.

"Ok this is what we are going to do. I want everyone to write a paper about what happens from the time they wake up in the morning on friday until they go to their first class. It will be due monday and it should be from your point of view. Now I am also assigning a group project that will be due in a month. You will be in teams of four and you will write a fight scene between at least two characters. Now your teams are posted on the board go read it and get with your group."

The class all got up to go look except for Johnny. He doubted he posted his in brail so he waited for someone to tell him. Soon Jade came back and sat down.

"This sucks. I am on a group with you, Sam, and some girl named Brittney. Here they come now." She said looking first at the pleased smile on Sam's face. Then she looked at Brittney. She was stunning. A sexy blond that wore her bangs over one of her warm blue eyes. She had a dark tan but it looked really good on her. She was wearing short shorts and a tight shirt that showed off her ample chest. She sat down and Jade just stared at her. She figure this girl wouldn't want to have anything to do with a good and violent scene.

"Well let's introduce ourselves to Brittney first. I am Johnny." He said holding out his hand. Sam looked like she was going stab Brittney if she touched him but she shook his hand.

"Pleasure." she said. Her voice was like the rest of her, perfect. Jade and Sam introduced themselves next and she was polite to all of them.

"So where should we set the scene?" Sam asked.

"A bar is always a good place." Johnny said.

"Yeah that way we can have a guy's face smashed in with a bottle." Brittney said. Jade looked at her for a second before smiling.

"Are we going to go for the face shredder to?" She asked thinking that Brittney was just saying that sarcastically.

"I don't think we will have the budget for that but how about he stabs someone else in the chest?" Johnny said with a smile. They all agreed and soon they were busy tossing around ideas. Jade saw Johnny keep sliding closer to her. She then saw why. Sam was trying to almost sit in his lap. Jade shot her a dirty look but Sam didn't seem to care. Jade figured she needed to teach her a lesson.

At lunch Johnny went to his normal table but didn't hear anyone there. "Is there anyone here?"

"Yeah hang on and I'll help you sit." Robbie said as he put down his food. He then helped Johnny sit. Soon Rex spoke up.

"Why do you help this guy? He stole your girl."

"You had a thing for Cat?" Johnny asked. Robbie sighed.

"Yeah but I took too long to say anything and now she is with you."

"It must be cripple love." Rex said coldly. With no warning Johnny smacked the puppet with his cane. "Ow."

"It isn't my fault that you didn't say anything and I did. She doesn't care that I am blind and that is one of the reasons I love her." Johnny said. Robbie understood and sighed. He was about to say something else when a smoking hot blond walked over to them. His tongue became tied as he saw her. She walked over to Johnny and stopped.

"Hey Johnny. I figured we could do more work on the scene. Sam said she would be here in a second and I saw Jade and Beck in line." Brittney said.

"Sure. Oh Brittney this is Robbie and Rex. Guys this is Brittney." Johnny said. Robbie nodded but couldn't make his mouth work yet. Rex was the one that spoke up.

"Hey sweet thang. Don't pay any attention to this nerd and get with a real man." He said. Brittney shook her head and went to sit by Johnny.

"Could you please sit over by Robbie. That is where my girlfriend sits." Johnny said. She nodded and moved to sit by Robbie. Robbie's heart sped up as she sat down. Soon Jade, Beck, Cat, and Sam all joined them. Cat leaned agianst Johnny and quickly stole his hat.

"Hello Kitten."

"Hey Cowboy. You need to come over tonight. My brother is coming to town."

"I thought I met your brother Mark already." Johnny said. Cat looked at him like he was crazy for a second.

"I meant my other brother Nick. He is my older brother. Do you not pay attention to the pictures in my house." Cat said. Johnny looked at her trying to figure out if she was being serious.

"Are you messing with me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked looking hurt. It took a second for it to dawn on Johnny. She forgot he was blind. His heart swelled and he kissed her deeply. He could almost feel Sam getting upset but to him it was nothing important. Brittney smiled at the display. It was sweet but she was also a little jealouse. Not because it was Johnny, while he was cute he wasn't her type, she was jealouse because she wanted someone to kiss like that. Her type was more like the guy she was sitting by. Sure he had a puppet but he was cute and more of what she wanted in a guy.

Brittney liked dating guys that were more like nerds because they were sweeter and didn't let their egos get in the way of learning from each other. She turned to Robbie and smiled. He had looked away from Johnny and Cat and his brown eyes met her blue ones. He smiled back and blushed. That made her scoot closer to him.

"I'll be there love." Johnny said when he finally broke the kiss. She nodded and snuggled him. For the rest of lunch they worked on the scene with Beck, Cat, and Robbie giving ideas. Soon they were off to their last class. Sam walked with him down the hall and sat by him in Ms Havenbrook's class. Ms. Havenbrook started class a few minutes later.

"Most of you did very well on your first song. Some of you need work. Now you will be able to pick what genre your next song is in but I will tell you to topic. It must be a love song. Now I want you to start working on it. Oh and Johnny I need to see you after class." She said turning to him. He nodded and went to work on a love song. Sam spent the hour trying to figure out how to get Johnny to notice her. She then got an idea and started to write it out.

After class Johnny went over to Ms. Havenbrook and waited for her to start talking.

"Johnny I hate to tell you this but you failed the last project."

"Excuse me for being ignorant but how is that possible? I sang a great song and I blew the roof off of the theater."

"It wasn't the right genre. You were supposed to write a rock song."

"But when I asked Sam she said it was country. If I had to write a rock song I would've."

"Well it may be nice to blame someone else but that is not how we do things here."

"I am not blaming her I am just saying what happened. You didn't put it in brail so I had to rely on her to tell me what it was."

"Fine I will take that into consideration. I will tell you later this week if I decide to let you make it up." She said with an air of finality. Johnny got up and headed for his locker. Once he got there he hit his locker hard. Beck was there with Cat and Jade. They all jumped when he did that.

"What is wrong Cowboy?" Cat asked as she went to him. He was still fuming but was careful not to take it out on Cat.

"Sam screwed me again Kitten. I was supposed to do a rock song like Andre and not a Country song. So now I failed that last assignment and she may not let me make it up." He said. Cat just hugged him.

"Don't worry no matter what we know you are in the right." Beck said looking at him. Johnny nodded at his friend. Jade almost growled.

"This is just another reason for me to beat her ass. I am sick of her messing with you Johnny. This is going to end." She said. Johnny nodded and with that he went to Cat's house.

**A/N: Hey everyone. What do you think of Brittney? She will be Robbie's girlfriend. Also SQTgirl I am old. Thanks for pointing that out. ;P**


	10. Chapter 10

Sights Unseen

Chapter 10

Dinner Disaster

Nick Valentine sat across from his mom at the kitchen table. He was a younger version of his father. His hard eyes looked at his mom and he forced a smile. He didn't understand how his father put up with her but then he never did.

"So when will Cat be home?" He asked. He didn't really like his little sister. She was seven years his junior and he never really connected with her. He figured that it was because she was so much like his other little brother Donnie.

"Any minute now if she didn't have to wait for Johnny." Holly said. She hated to even think it but she didn't like her son. Nick was as cold as Charles. She wanted Nick to be more like Donnie or Johnny. Both of them were polite and kind.

"Who is Johnny?" Nick said to his mother, narrowing his eyes. Holly surpressed a shudder.

"He is her boyfriend." She said. Before she could say anything else the front door opened and Cat walked in with Johnny. Cat was wearing his black cowboy hat and Holly smiled at how cute she was. Johnny had a smile on his face and then he sniffed the air and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Valentine. I smell your great coffee. Can I trouble you for a cup?" He said in his sweetest voice. She smiled and got up.

"Two sugars and one cream right?"

"That is correct ma'am." He said as he sat down. Cat was beside him and softly cleared her throat.

"Johnny this is my brother Nick." She said softly. Johnny was immediatly concerned. Cat was never like this at school. He held out his hand and waited for him to shake it.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing you crippled bastard? You can get the fuck out of this house." Nick said smacking his hand away. Cat tensed and almost cowarded against Johnny. Johnny gently moved her to his other side so he was between Nick and Cat.

"Watch your mouth. This is not your house and your mother said it was alright for me to be here." Johnny said calmly. Nick was in shock. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. He started to get angrier as his mom brought this freak some coffee. Johnny sipped it and smiled.

"Prefection as usual Mrs. Valentine." He said ignoring Nick. Cat watched all of this in awe of her boyfriend. She never spoke back to Nick because he had a habit of hitting her. He was in the Marines but that didn't help calm him down. It just seemed to make him worse. Cat was worried about Johnny suddenly. She then noticed that his cane was folded up. She knew that he was ready to fight. She didn't know how she knew she just did. She felt him softly push her and realized he was moving her away. She went to stand by her mom. Holly was in shock and was afraid that she was about to see Johnny beaten. She hoped that he would survive it and not blame Cat.

Johnny turned his coffee cup a little and turned his body so he was facing Nick. He smiled at him and waited. Nick let out a yell and jumped out of his chair. That was the noise Johnny had been waiting for. He lashed out with his coffee cup and threw the hot contents all over Nick's face.

"!" Nick screamed in pain. He covered his face and couldn't see as the hot liquid got in his eyes. Johnny was already in motion and he swung with his left hand in a low hook that pounded Nick in the lower ribs. When Nick doubled over he punched him with a short upper right on the chin. Nick crumbled to the ground. Before Johnny could say or doing anything he heard the door behind him open.

"What the fuck?" Charles said looking at his son on the ground. Behind him Mark was in shock. His older brother was never beaten up unless his dad did it. He looked up at his dad and backed away. His dad was visably pissed.

Suddenly Johnny was in perfect motion. He snatched up his cane and let it fly at Charles face.

"You son of a ..." was all Charles said as the cane blasted into his nose. His nose seemed to explode as it flattened out. Johnny ran towards him and then dropped down low and preformed a perfect double leg take down. Charles's head bounced off of the concrete porch. He was seeing stars as Johnny got up and moved away from him.

"Cat I want you and your mom to come with me." He said still standing over Charles. Cat moved over to him but sighed.

"We can't. We aren't going to leave our family. I am sorry Cowboy. I invited you here because I was hoping that the Marines had made him a better person but I was wrong. Please go. We will be ok I promise." She said picking up his cane. She saw the pain on his face. He was blaming himself for this.

"Kitten I have a bad feeling about this. Please come with me." Johnny said almost pleading with her.

"I can't. I am sorry." Was all she said as she led him outside. Johnny leaned down and kissed her.

"If anything happens I want you to call me. No matter what time. Then get out of the house if you can." He said. She agreed and he walked home. When he got there he went into his room and spent the rest of the night fretting about Cat.

Cat and her mom helped Charles into the house and treated his and Nick's wounds. As they came around they started yelling at Cat for bringing him over.

"You stupid little bitch! What the hell were you thinking? That damn cripple doesn't belong in our house let alone dating you. Or are you just some whore that wants a quick lay?" Nick said cruelly as he towered over her. His face was red and puffy from where the coffee hit him.

"That boy is not allowed in this house anymore. You will stop dating him. You are done with that boy." Charles said in a low growl. He then sent her up to her room. She ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed. Soon she was crying her eyes out.

The next day at school was bleak for the once happy lovers. Cat had refused to walk to school with him and avoided him every second she could. Jade tried to make her talk about it but she refused. She wouldn't talk to her at all. Finally Jade went to Johnny.

"What happened?"

"Last night I got in a fight with her brother and father." Johnny said sadly. Jade looked at him for a second.

"You got in a fight with Nick? I didn't think anyone could do that and make it." Jade said somewhat impressed. She knew Nick's attitude about women and was shocked that Johnny could beat him.

"Yeah but now she won't talk to me. Please find out what happened." Johnny asked almost begging. They were in their creative writing class and were about to work on the script. Brittney and Sam joined them and soon they were working on the scene. Sam had heard the rumors that Cat broke up with Johnny and the way he was acting seemed to make that true. He didn't seem to move away from her as much as before and she even touched and rubbed his arm.

After class was no better. As Johnny walked down the hall he suddenly stopped. She was right there. He knew she was, he could smell that unique Cat smell of raspberries, frosting, and cake. She had frozen agianst the lockers hoping he didn't notice her.

"I know you are there Cat. Please talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Please." He said praying for an answer.

"I'm sorry I can't." Cat whispered and then took off. That seemed to shatter him even more. He walked like a dead man to his next class. He barely said anything and soon was at lunch. He wondered past his normal table. Jade and Beck saw him and Beck hopped up and went to him.

"Hey Johnny we are right over here."

"I know. I am going to wonder around the school. I need to think." He said sadly. Beck's heart went out to him. He went and sat back down by Jade.

"He is really taking it hard." He said holding Jade. Jade nodded and then she saw Cat.

"I will be right back. I want to talk to Cat." Jade said as she kissed Beck and ran after Cat. As she caught up with Cat Johnny was around the back of the school. There was a small amphitheater for outdoor preformances. There was a piano on the stage and after a few seconds of fumbling around Johnny finally got situtated. After finding the right keys he started to play a song on the piano. At the same time Cat and Jade rounded the corner. Cat refused to tell Jade anything but she begged her to just drop it. Jade knew that this meant that she would cave very quickly if she kept pushing it. As they saw the amphitheater the music reached them. Cat and Jade just took a seat and watched him.

"To love somebody naturally  
To love somebody faithfully  
To love somebody equally  
Is not enough, it's not enough  
It's not enough

To love somebody secretly (And never touch)  
To love somebody honestly (And always trust)  
To love somebody tenderly  
The tender touch is not enough  
It's not enough

Love hurts you sometimes  
It's not so easy to find, no  
Searchin' everywhere, you turn and swear (Ahh-ahh-ahh)  
It's always been there

To love somebody foolishly (Can happen once)  
To love somebody hopelessly (It hurts so much)  
To love somebody equally  
Is not enough, it's not enough  
It's not enough

Love takes a little time  
It's not so easy to find, no, no  
Searchin' everywhere, you turn and swear  
It's always been there

(Guitar Solo)  
Standin' there...

Oh!

And if it don't come easily  
One thing you must believe  
You can always have trust in me  
'Cause my heart will always be, yours honestly

Yeah! Love hurts you sometimes  
Not so easy to find, no-oh  
Searchin' everywhere, you turn and swear (Ahh-ahh-ahh)  
It's always been there, standin' there  
Love hurts you sometimes  
It's not yours, it's not mine, no-oh  
Love is only to share  
You turn and swear (Ahh-ahh-ahh) it's everywhere  
Standin' there (Ahh-ahh)  
'Cause it's always been there"

Cat sat there with tears in her eyes at the sweet song he just played. Even Jade was moved by it. Jade looked at Cat.

"Tell me what happened. I know you still love him and he loves you. I want to know the truth." Jade said. Cat sighed and nodded.

"My dad and Nick told me I can never see him again. I don't want to be a bother to my family anymore. If that means I can't be happy then it is ok." She said. She was crying now and looked ready to run. Jade grabbed her arm and forced her down the stairs to Johnny. Johnny looked up as he heard the crying.

"Who is there?" He asked a second before the smell of Cat hit him. He looks around almost despreatly. "Cat I know you are here. Please talk to me. Say anything." Jade, still holding Cat's arm, literally throws her at Johnny. She slams into Johnny's chest and he instictavly wraps his arms around her. That was too much for Cat. She broke down crying.

"I am so sorry Johnny." She said over and over as Johnny comforted her. Jade smiled as she walked away. She went straight to Beck and gave him a kiss.

"How are they?" Beck asked. Jade smiled.

"I think they will be ok."

**A/N: The song is "Not Enough" by Van Halen. Van Halen is my favorite band so when ever Johnny plays Rock it will most likely be VH. Also anyone that favorites this story will get a PM from me asking you to help me come up with a part of the story with me. If you already favorited and I never got to you drop me a PM and let me know. Thanks once again to everyone that read and reviewed and please keep it up.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sights Unseen

Chapter 11

Love Songs and the Truth.

Before anyone knew it it was Friday. Tori had spent the week with Brandon and they had gotten very close as had Andre and Isabella. Brittany and Robbie were taking it slower but they were together as often as they could be. As for Cat and Johnny they were seeing each other in secret. Sam was furious at first but then she started taking pictures with her phone of the happy couple and soon Cat's parents would get a very special package.

Tori walked over to her usual table and smiled as she saw Cat and Johnny snuggling. She was so happy for them. She was also happy with Brandon and took a lot of time with him. It still hurt her that she was never able to be with Andre it wasn't like she was going to put her life on hold. She had even heard that Andre was going out with Isabella. Something about that bothered her but she wasn't sure what.

"Hey you two." Tori said as she sat down. Cat looked startled for a second but as always Johnny didn't move.

"Hello Tori." Johnny said. Cat waved and went back to snuggling him.

"One of these days you are going to have to show me how to always know when someone is sneaking up on you." Tori said as she sat down.

"Sure the first step is to go blind but after that it is really easy." He said with a smile. Tori was about to say something when a hand slid around her waist. She let out a scream causing Cat to jump agian. Johnny just smiled and waved. Cat just looked at her man. Johnnny held out his hand.

"I'm Johnny Raye."

"I'm Brandon Mellos." He said shaking Johnny's hand. Then Cat spoke up.

"Cowboy will you tell me when someone is coming. I am tired of being scared out of my skin." Cat said softly. Johnny smiled and kissed her head.

"Jade and Beck will be here in three, two, one." Right then Jade slammed her books down angerly causing everyone but Johnny and Beck to jump.

"What is wrong Jade?" Cat said as she calmed back down.

"Oh I can't figure out anything to do for Halloween with the show that night." She said grumpily. Johnny looked confused as he heard that.

"What show?"

"Oh the Phantom of the Opera is that night. I got the lead." Tori said happily. " Brandon is the Phantom. It is going to be a great show."

"That is cool. What time is the show?" Johnny asked.

"It is 7-9 at night." Tori said as she sat down. Brandon sat by her. Johnny looked lost in thought. It was then that Tori realized that Johnny wasn't wearing his glasses. "Where are your glasses?"

"Oh I don't like Cowboy to wear them if I can help it so he takes them off for me." Cat said happily as she looked at his ice blue eyes. She then kissed his nose. Johnny looked at her and smiled.

"Why don't we have a haunted house then. It can be an adult one with violence and blood."

"Oh yeah that would be great. It is the 23rd so that gives us eight days to plan this. This is going to be so cool." Jade said finally smiling. Beck smiled too as he pulled her into a hug. Jade just snuggled him and then looked at Cat, who was almost laying on Johnny. "I see you two made up. I am happy for you two."

"Thanks. I can't live with out her. She is the only one that gets me." Johnny said holding Cat. Cat just blushed and snuggled down into his chest more. Johnny just held her and smiled.

After the bell rang Johnny found himself back in the Black Box Theater waiting for his turn to sing. Andre went up first and smiled as he started to play the song.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah"

As he finished singing the crowd erupted with cheers. Andre smiled and went back to his seat. He had written that song for a girl that would never hear it. He sighed softly as he watched the rest of the acts. Soon Johnny was called up to the front and he smiled.

"This is for my girlfriend Cat." He said and then the music started.

"A king would trade his finest crown  
For a love, love like this  
And warriors have laid weapons down  
For a love, love like this  
Hearts will break a thousand times  
For a love, love like this  
And arms will wait a thousand nights for a Love  
Love like this

Love may come and love may go  
But here inside your arms I know  
That only you will ever show me  
Love like this

You and I have finally found  
Love, love like this  
A place to lay our burdens down  
In a love, love like this  
Hearts can speak without a sound  
In a love, love like this  
What makes the world keep turning 'round  
Is a love, love like this

Love may come and love may go  
But here inside your arms I know  
That only you will ever show me  
Love like this

The moon has never shown before  
On a love, a love like this  
And I have never wanted more than a love  
Love like this  
A love, love like this  
A love, love like this"

Johnny finished with a smile and got off the stage. The crowd cheered him as well. He took a seat and waited out the rest of class. After class he got with Cat and they tried to figure out what to do that weekend.

"Well I can say I am over at Jade's this weekend and stay with you."

"That could work. Mom won't care at all." Johnny said as he nuzzled her. After a little while talking and deciding that everyone is going over to Tori's today to have one big sleep over they all left to go get their stuff. Beck drove Johnny and Cat to their houses to get their sleep gear. Cat was in so much of a hurry that she didn't notice the small package by the front door. She got back in the car and they went to Johnny's. He got his stuff and soon they were off to Tori's. Once they got there they took a seat and soon the others arrive. Beck and Jade came with Johnny and Cat. Soon Robbie and Brittany arrived and Andre a few minutes later. Tori expected Isabella to show up but Andre came alone.

"Where is Isabella?" Tori asked Andre. Andre forced a smile and looked at her.

"Where is Brandon?" He asked before sitting on the couch. Tori winced and went to sit at the other end of the couch from him. Andre looked at Johnny. "Hey do you remember that song we were working on?"

"Yeah. You want to start singing?" Johnny asked as he pulled out his guitar. Soon he was playing an upbeat song. Andre smiled and started to sing.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,  
Just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man  
Oh, oh

Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'  
(Oh my god, this is great)  
Yeah

I might mess around, get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
Oh, oh

Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh

I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah

Oh  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all" 

Johnny finished laughing and smiling. Everyone was laughing too. The song really lightened the mood. They were all joking and messing around. Cat giggled and looked at her cowboy.

"Sing another Cowboy. Please."

"Are you all sure?" Johnny asked the group. They all nodded and then laughed when they realized that he didn't see them. Then they all said yes and waited for him to start. Being that most of them were singers they loved hearing new songs. Johnny started to play a new song.

Meanwhile at the Valentine house Charles was walking in his front door when he noticed a small package by the door. He grabbed it and walked inside. He opened the package and pulled out about ten pictures. As he looked at them he got more and more angry. Suddenly he turned and looked at Holly.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She is staying over at Tori's tonight." Holly said nerviously.

"I'll be back." He said as he left the house. Holly shook with fear at what her husband was going to do.

At Tori's they were watching a scary movie when they heard someone pounding on the door. Tori got up and went to the door. She opened it to a very angry Charles Valentine.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: For some reason the notes from the last chapter were cut off so I will put the important stuff here. The songs from the last chapter were "You're Amazing" and "The Lazy Song" both by Bruno Mars and "Love Like This" by Blackhawk.**

**Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed this story. As of the time I am writing this "Sights Unseen" has the most hits of any of my stories. Thank all of you for that. I am glad I have written something that you all enjoy.**

**Now just so everyone knows there are only 8 more chapters in this story. But even after "Sights Unseen" ends that is not the end of my time with Victorious. My over all story with them will go on. Any time you see a story with SU at the beginning of the summary it means that it is part of the "Sights Unseen" universe. So any way on with the show.**

Sights Unseen

Chapter 12

Trapped in an RV

"Where the fuck is my daughter?" Charles yelled at Tori as soon as she opened the door. Everyone turned their head to look at them and Johnny jumped up and moved to position himself between Cat and her father. A second later Beck was beside him on his right. Charles saw Johnny and looked like he was ready to lunge at the boy.

"Your daughter is here but you may not come in." Tori said trying to be brave. Charles turned and pushed her out of the way. She hit the floor hard and had the wind knocked out of her. In a flash Andre was at her side making sure she was ok. He looked up at Charles with a look of rage on his face.

"Man just get the fuck out of here." He said. Charles just ignored him and walked in to the house. He made a beeline to Cat but found Johnny in his way. Johnny rested the tip of his cane on Charles's chest.

"You were told that you were not welcome here. You have just assulted a young woman and broke into this house. If you take so much as another step I will beat your ass and leave you for the cops." Johnny said coldly. Charles looked him up and down and decided that he could take him. As he pushed against the cane to reach Johnny he was suddenly kicked hard in the thigh. He screamed out in pain as he turned to see Beck getting ready to kick him again. Before he could react Andre dove at him form behind and hit the back of his knees causing him to fall. In an instant Johnny was on top of him and used his knowledge of fighting to put him in a cross collar choke. In less then a minute Charles was knocked out. Cat looked at her friends in awe. They all moved so quickly just to help her. She looked at Johnny.

"Is he ok Cowboy?"

"Oh yeah Kitten. He is just sleeping." Johnny said as he got up. Tori called her dad, a detective in the LAPD, and he was on his way. Robbie and Brittany were just stunned on the couch. They didn't know what to say. Soon Det. Vega walked in to his house. He was about 5'10" and stocky. His latino heritage was apperante.

"What happened here?" He said as he saw the unconsciencious adult on his floor. As he was told the story he got more and more upset. During all of this Cat didn't say anything. Det. Vega looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting down beside her. Cat shook her head sadly.

"No but it is because I just watched my father strike one of my best friends. I have had to put up with him belittling me and hating my boyfriend and the abuse that he puts my mother through. I am upset that it took this for me to realize that he needs help." She said softly as she started to cry. Johnny was at her side in an instant and she held him as she cried. Det. Vega left them alone as he picked up the waking up Charles. Charles looked at his daughter and spit at her.

"You useless whore. What is that boy going to give you? He is a blind faggot. Completely useless in the world." He yelled as Tori's father and his partner pulled him out of the house. Cat just shook her head.

"He is a better man then you will ever be." She said. He glared at her.

"Fine you are no longer allowed in my house. Never come home or I'll kill you!" He shouted as the door was shut. Cat just sat there shaking. Johnny held her and comforted her. The others all sighed at the destroyed happiness of the night. Cat got up and went to Tori's bedroom to go to sleep. Jade, Brittany, and Tori all went with her to make sure nothing happened. That left the guys down in the living room. Andre sighed as he took a seat.

"God I wish that had gone better." he said as he looked at the others. Everyone but Johnny nodded. "Hey Johnny are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm not. I want to do something for Cat to make her feel better. I just don't know what." He said. The others started to think about it when suddenly Beck jumped up.

"I've got it! It has been so hot lately lets go to the beach. I can hook my trailer up and we can go and just hang out." He said. The others all agreed and the next day they were off to the beach. Cat was sitting on Johnny's lap as he laid his head down. He was looking pretty green as they drove.

"Are you ok?" Cat asked him softly.

"No. Unlike you I can't focus on a point to take my mind off of the movement of the vehicle. So I am not feeling so well." He said as he fought off a wave of nausea. She nodded and comforted him the best she could. She thought about the conversation she had with her mom. Her mom was going to bail out her dad on Monday, because he was the only one with a job. She was allowed to come over tomorrow to get her stuff but that was it for a while. Johnny said she could stay with him so she at least had a home. She settled down on his chest and was soon asleep. Johnny quickly followed suit.

Three hours later they pulled into the beach's parking lot. Cat jumped off of him and ran to the door screaming that she had to pee. Johnny was right behind her saying that he needed to get out of there. Soon he was chasing after Cat. If he had waited another few minutes he would've seen the massive RV block off Beck's RV's door. Soon he was outside of the bathroom waiting on Cat. She came out and took his arm.

"I guess everyone is already out of the RV." Cat said to him. He just nodded and they moved to the water. Soon they were playing in the water not knowing what was going on back in the RV. In the RV the gang was trapped and starting to get hotter.

Johnny sat on the sand knowing that Cat was some where in front of him playing in the water. He had a soft smile on his face when he heard a few guys talking behind him.

"Look at that red head."

"Which one?"

"The one in the small pink bikini. God she is hot." One of them said. At that moment Cat left the water and walked straight to Johnny. He heard their dissappointing groans as she kissed him softly and pulled him towards the water.

"Come on Cowboy let's go swimming." She said as she pulled him. Johnny just laughed and let himself be pulled. He wasn't wearing his shirt and he left his cane up on the beach so to anyone who looked he looked just like anyone else on the beach. He stood in the water and wrapped his arms around Cat so he could feel her close. She reached up and slid her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She then jumped away from him giggling. "Come and get me Cowboy."

"I don't know how to swim. I never learned." Johnny said not moving towards her. She smiled and walked over to him. Waves hit them every few seconds as Cat thinks of what to do. It dawns on her and she kisses him again.

"I'll teach you how to body surf. Do you feel the water pull out away from you?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That is the water pulling out to form a wave. Now feel how the water moves when the wave hits you. What you want to do is right before the wave hits you jump forward and lay flat. The water will do the rest." Cat said as she dove forward and rode a wave. Johnny stood there for a while longer learning the rhythem of the water. Soon he dove forward, but was slightly off on his jump and he was taken end over end in the wave. Cat rushed to his side as she helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah that just took me off guard. My timing was off." Johnny said as he stretched his body after the tumbling he took. She walked him out deeper in the water so he could try again. It took a few hours but he was getting it. Cat was having a blast but having not seen her friends in almost three hours she called Johnny over.

"Hey I can't find the others."

"Well I haven't seen them." Johnny said with a smile. Cat giggled and pushed him over.

"Smart ass. No I mean we should go see where they are." She said helping him up. He laughed and grabbed her.

"Can you go get my stuff? I don't think I will be able to find it." He asked kissing her neck softly. She giggled and went to his shirt and cane. She collapsed his cane and wrapped it in his shirt. She went over to him and handed him the bundle. He looked at her for a second. "Don't want people to know I am blind?" He asked softly.

"No it is nobodies business but ours. You don't see them but I do see the way others look at you. They pity you before they even get to know you. I am not with you out of pity or guilt or any other thing they think. I am with you because I love you. No one says anything to two lovers holding hands on the beach so for at least one day I don't have to see their looks. I can just enjoy you." Cat said holding his hand. Johnny's heart swelled with his love for her. They walked over to Beck's RV and opened the door. As soon as she did the others came running out screaming. Cat leapt out of the way in shock.

"Cat where were you?" Tori asked as Beck and Andre got water out of the cooler. The girls were all stripped down to their bathing suits. Tori, Jade, and Britney all wore two piece suits. Tori's was blue, Jade's was black, and Britney's was pink. Trina, who had invited herself along, was in a pink onepiece that showed off all over her curves. The guys were all stripped down to their bathing suits too, Andre and Beck showing off very muscular and toned builds. Robbie had even stripped Rex down to his shorts too.

"We were playing in the ocean. I didn't know you needed me to open the door for you." She said as she watched them all.

"No a huge RV blocked us in and we couldn't get out." Beck said.

"What RV?" Cat asked.

"The one parked right here." Beck said pointing to the empty space. He looked shocked at the now missing RV. "It must have moved and we never heard it."

"Well it is only four and there is a big Pacific Ocean right over there." Tori said as they started to head that way. Johnny just laughed as he helped them. They played and enjoyed the water until almost six that night. Beck called everyone over to the blankets.

"Hey it is almost time to go. It is quite a drive back." He said.

"I have a question. Does anyone have anything they need to do tomorrow?" Johnny asked. Everyone said no and Johnny smiled. "Then why don't we just stay here tonight. We can all just sleep in the RV and just have fun. What do you guys say?"

"Cowboy that is a great idea." Cat said as she hugged him. The others quickly agreed and soon Cat and Johnny were heading to the pier to see what was going on there.

"Penny for your thoughts love?" He said as they walked.

"How are you going to afford having me in your house? Your mom isn't going to give you more money for me." Cat said worried. Johnny just laughed softly.

"Kitten my mom doesn't pay for anything I have. She hates me too much."

"Then how do you pay for everything?"

"My dad. All I have to do is tell him I need a raise in my allowence and he will help us out." Johnny said as he squeezed her hand. She smiled and looked at the man she loved.

"You sure he won't mind?"

"Yeah he'll just want to meet you during Thanksgiving when he comes down to see me."

"Ok." She said as they walked on to the pier. They walked along until they heard someone trying to sing with a very out of tune guitar.

"Come on people. Give until it hurts." He said between his songs. No one seemed to pay attention to him. Johnny stood there and sighed.

"Give me your guitar man." He said to the musician. Cat looked at this guy. He was scruffy and looked like he hadn't showered in days. His blond hair was long and unkempt. His clothes were tattered and worn bare. He handed over the scuffed and dinged guitar.

"Don't damage it man." He shouted at Johnny as he started to tune it. A few seconds later Johnny had the guitar tuned and he started to play a song with a smile.

"I'm not going to hurt your guitar and I'm even going to help you get some money." He said as he played. Soon he started to sing.

"I was feeling the blues

I was watching the news

When this fella came on the tv

He said I'm telling you

That science has proved

That heartache is cured by the sea

That got me goin'

With out even knowin'

I packed right up and drove down

Now I'm on a roll

And I swear to my soul

Tonight I'm gonna paint this town

So bring me two Pina Coladas

One for each hand

Let's set sail with Captian Morgan

And never leave dry land

Troubles I forgot 'em

I buried 'em in the sand

So bring me Two Pina Coladas

She said goodbye to her good timin' man

Oh I gotta say that

The wind and the waves

And the moon winking down at me

Eases my mind

By leavin' behind

The heartaches that love often brings

Now I've got a smile

That goes on for miles

With no inclination to roam

I've gotta say

That I think I've gotta stay

'Cause this is feeling like more and more like home

So bring me two Pina Coladas

One for each hand

Let's set sail with Captian Morgan

And never leave dry land

Troubles I forgot 'em

I buried 'em in the sand

So bring me Two Pina Coladas

She said goodbye to her good timin' man"

Johnny finished playing and a small crowd started to clap. He smiled and heard the change hitting the guitar case. He handed the guy the guitar back and started to walk away when the crowd started asking for another song. The poor guy looked lost as he turned back to them. Johnny just squeezed Cat's hand.

"You want me too?" He asked her. She squeezed his hand back and pulled him away from the pier. "Wow that was a little cold."

"I want you all to myself. I am feeling alittle selfish." She said as they went back to the beach. Soon they were with the others eating in the RV laughing and enjoying each others company. Cat, for the first time in a long time, felt as happy as she acted and it was all because of Johnny.

**A/N: Thank you for all who read and reviewed. As for the guy who left the unsigned review Johnny will never cheat on Cat. As he has said many times Cat is the only one that gets him. The song was "Two Pina Coladas" by Garth Brooks. **


	13. Chapter 13

Sights Unseen

Chapter 13

Questions

Johnny woke up with a start early Monday morning. It took him a second to figure out who was snuggling into him. Cat let out a little sighs as he rolled over to hold her. He pressed a button on his watch and heard a soft voice ring out. _0200_. He softly kissed Cat's neck and thought about yesterday. After getting back from the beach they went to Cat's house and met with Holly. It was not a good meeting.

"Mom how are you holding up?" Cat asked her as they hugged. Holly sighed as she looked at her daughter and Johnny.

"Not well. I have to get him tomorrow and I am not looking forward to it. I hate that you won't be here anymore but it isn't safe. I will text you to let you know when you can come here and see me. Please don't cut me out of your life." Holly said in tears. Cat was in tears too hugging her mom. After a while she left to go pack some of her stuff and Johnny and Holly started to talk.

"Don't worry my father is going to give me the money to help take care of her. I will make sure she goes to school until you calm him down and get him to let her come home." Johnny said. Holly gave him a hug.

"Thank you. Just so you know I don't blame you. You are the kind of guy I always hoped she ended up with." She said in a soft whisper. Johnny just smiled and comforted her. Soon Cat came down and said she was ready to go. There were more tears as they left. Johnny took her bag and they walked back in silence. Once they got back to his room he pulled out his phone.

"Call dad." He said as his phone called the number. Soon he was talking to his father.

"_Hey son. What are you up to?"_

"Alot dad. Listen remember when I told you about my girlfriend?"

_"Yeah what is up?"_

"Well she was thrown out of her house and is staying with me. Could you please up my allowence so I can pay for her food now?" Johnny asked. Cat held her breath praying that he said yes.

_"Yeah I'll send you more but if I do this your grades can't slip at all. Anything lower then a B and she has to find another home, and that means from either of you."_

"Yes sir." Johnny said and then he turned to Cat. "He will but we both must keep up a B average or no more money and you have to leave." Cat nodded and smiled. She could do that. Sitting on his bed she started to put away her clothes. Along with alot of her normal outfits and underclothes she did grab one very special outfit. It was given to her by Jade and it was for the night she decided to give herself to Johnny. She put it away and turned back to Johnny who was finishing talking to his dad.

"Hun don't go into the box in the left topmost drawer." she said looking at him.

"Oh why?" Johnny asked sliding behind her. She leaned against him.

"It is a surprise for later." She said coyly. Johnny laughed and tickled her. She squealed and fought back. Soon they were tangled up on the bed kissing. His hands slid along her sides and he just barely slid his finger tips along her breasts. She didn't pull back at all. Instead she pushed her chest into his hand. He could feel her bra pressing into his hand. He squeezed down gently and listen to her moan as she started to nibble on his ear. It was Johnny's turn to gasp as that was one of his biggest erotic spots, above his waist anyway. Cat felt the change in his body so she attacked his ear more loving how it changed his reactions. Everytime she pulled on his ear lobe his hand squeezed harder on her tit. She slowly opened her legs and Johnny slowly slid into place between her legs. Her body seemed to move on its own, rubbing and thrusting against him. She was so aroused right then that she actually grabbed his hand and slid it under her shirt. Johnny was startled at first but he soon coped with it as he felt her smooth skin against his hand. He knew that she had never been touched like this before. The most she had ever done was make out. He was still outside of the bra but his finger tips slid along the edge of it feeling the soft mounds on her chest. She moaned and squirmed more. Before they could go any farther the front door was slammed hard. They could hear someone cussing loudly. It broke them out of their lust. They sat there tangled up in each other, his hand still under her shirt and her mouth inches away from his earlobe. He slowly moved his hand but all he did then was slide his arms around her.

"I love you Cat." He said. It was the first time he truely admited to her that he loved her. Cat looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes. She had been wanting him to say that for a while now but also knew that he would never say it if he didn't mean it.

"I love you too Johnny." She whispered into his ear. Johnny let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and kissed her again. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms.

Now it was two am and he was just holding her. He was happy but he hated that it took her being thrown out of her home for it to happen. He gently moved Cat and got up to use the bathroom. He cut on no light because he didn't need them and he made no sound just from years of practice moving quietly. So when he heard voices out in the living room he moved to find out what was going on.

"You are doing a good job leading her on. I bet she thinks you really love her." He heard his sister say. He waited to hear who else was talking.

"Yeah. She'll probably sleep with me before too much longer." A male voice said. Johnny wracked his brain to figure out where he heard that voice before. It was right on the tip of his tongue. He kept listening to them.

"Are you going to try to do it this week?"

"No. I won't let anything mess with this show. After the show then I will do it but not before." the boy said. That is when it dawned on Johnny. That was Brandon. Johnny's blood went cold.

'How the hell am I going to tell Tori? This will destroy her.' Johnny thought as he moved back down the hall to his room. Sliding into bed with Cat, who rolls over and slid her arms around him. He sighs and smiles. Kissing her softly he goes back to sleep for a while.

The next morning they got ready to leave and were out of the house early. As they walked to school Johnny was lost in thought. Cat looked at him and kissed his neck. That caused him to jump.

"Cowboy what is wrong?" She asked. Johnny sighed softly and turned to face her.

"Kitten I have some bad news about one of our friends and I don't know how to break it to her."

"Well who is it and what is the news?"

"Tori's boyfriend Brandon is only going out with her to sleep with her and then dump her. He was with Isabella last night." Johnny said as they walked.

"Are you sure love? What you just said will break her heart."

"I know love but we need to tell her." He said as they walked inside to their lockers. Cat stopped at his locker.

"I don't know. Do you think you can tell her but not break her?"

"I'm not sure but I have to try." He said as he got his books. She nodded and squeezed his hand before going to get her books. Soon he heard Jade and Beck show up.

"Hey." Beck said going to his locker. Johnny slid out of the way so he could get to his locker. Jade saw the look on Johnny's face and walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked out of concern. He sighed and shook his head.

"No but it is nothing you can help with Jade. I am sorry but I need to figure this out myself." He said sounding very tired. She just looked at him as he turned and walked towards the parking lot. Cat walked over to them. Jade looked at her.

"What is his problem?" Jade asked her. Cat whispered into her ear.

"He knows something that Tori isn't going to like."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Cat answered before leaning against the lockers waiting for him to come back. Johnny walked outside and listened for Tori or her sister. Soon he heard her walking up.

"Hey Tori I need to talk to you." He said in her direction. She walked over smiling.

"Can you make it quick? I need to meet up with Brandon." She said her voice happy. Johnny hated the fact that he was going to take that away.

"Yeah listen it is about Brandon. He isn't what you think." Johnny said. He couldn't bring himself to just tell her that he was a lying bastard.

"I know he is even better." Tori said. Before Johnny could say anything else Brandon walked up and hugged her. Johnny heard them leave and sighed. He walked in and when he felt Cat take his arm he just shakes his head. She sighs and kisses him.

"It will be ok Cowboy."

"I hope so." he said as he hugged her. Suddenly Robbie came running up.

"Cat I need to borrow Johnny." Before she could answer he grabbed Johnny's arm and dragged him away to the Black Box Theater. Johnny laughed and found the stage to take a seat. He was learning the theater pretty well.

"So what do you need chief?" He asked Robbie, listening for his footsteps as he paced.

"Advice."

"Well I am not the best person to come to but I think you look good in black." Johnny said smiling. It took Robbie a second to realize what he had said.

"No. I need girl advice. I figured you would be able to help me." Robbie said as he paced. He had set Rex down in a chair near by.

"Robbie you will never be loved by a woman. Why are you fighting this?" Rex said in his normal tone. Robbie looked shocked at his best friend but Johnny just shook his head.

"Why me?"

"Well you got here and in one day you were Cat. You must be one hell of a ladies man." Robbie said. Johnny just laughed even harder.

"Robbie she is my first girlfriend. No other girl wants to date the blind guy." Johnny said.

"Then how did you get her to date you so quickly?" Robbie asked desprately. Before Johnny could answer he heard the door of the theater open. He heard Cat's light steps and smiled.

"How about you ask her yourself?" Johnny said motioning towards Cat. Robbie turned around and looked at the confused girl.

"What is up Cowboy?" Cat asked as she walked over and slid into Johnny's arms.

"Robbie wanted to know how I got you to date me so quickly."

"Why?" Cat asked looking at Robbie. Robbie blushed but then answered her.

"Because Brittney says that she likes me and I am worried that I won't live up to what she expects. Johnny showed up and in one day was with you. I figured he must know some big secret to get girls."

"I am with him because he was sweet and himself. He didn't try to be anything else." Cat said. Johnny just smiled as he heard the door open again. Soon Jade and Beck walked in and joined them.

"So what are we talking about?" Jade asked. Robbie looked terrified at telling her. Before he could say anything Rex spoke up.

"Robbie's love life or lack there of." the puppet said. Jade just smirked at him but before she could talk Beck silenced her with a kiss.

"Listen Robbie for whatever reason Brittney likes you." Johnny started. Cat turned and went to slap him on the chest for being mean but Johnny caught her hand. "Let me finish before you hit me. Brittney likes the real you so why oh why would you change it?"

"I am just scared that this is too good to be true." Robbie said. They all understood that. Each of the couples felt that their loved one was too good to be true but they would all see it out until the end.

"You guys do know that the bell has already rung?" A voice from the doorway said. Andre came walking down to the others and they all just nodded.

"We can stand to miss first period. It won't kill us." Jade said making no move to get up. The others agreed and Andre soon sat with them.

"Also we are helping a friend with a crisis." Cat said. They all laughed and soon they were joking around and outside of the missing Tori it felt like old times. They all got detention when they were caught by Lane but not one of them was upset.

**A/N: Hey thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. Seven more chapters and then this story is over. Is everyone ready for that?**

**Now to take care of some business. 1. To all the unsigned reviews advocating Cat or Johnny cheat on each other I have one questions Why? What story reason would they have? If you can give me a legitamit story reason I may even think about it. A legitamit story reason is not "Oh I love Cat and Beck together so that is why." **

**2. To the reviewer that said that the story is too fairy tale, well what do you mean? Please elaborate and let me know. I have no problem with negative reviews as long as you can explain what you mean so I have a chance to fix it.**

**3. Here are two new Victorious projects I have been working on. The first is "Dear Diary" a story told from the point of view of Trina's diary entries. The other is "All for Her". Robbie sings a song confessing how he feels but he doesn't name a name. The reason he doesn't is that I am leaving all up to you, the readers. On my profile is a poll to determine which girl he asks out. Right now Cat is in the lead but that can change. The poll is open until Aug. 29th, my birthday, and then I will right the next chapter.**

**4. Last but not least this story is close to having the most reviews of any of my stories. I would like to hit 40 if possible before I release chapter 14 but I will not hold it hostage. Once I am done with it it will go up.**

**Thank you to everyone and please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sights Unseen

Chapter 14

A New Job

Johnny walked into his third period class and was quickly pulled into a seat by Sam. He sighed and turned to her.

"Hello Sam. Why did you pull me?" He asked. He was getting sick of Sam's constant attention but he needed her for this project so he just kept his thoughts to himself.

"Well we have to get to work and I wanted you to be comfortable. How are you doing with Cat?" She asked while thinking about the package. By now her parents should have it and that would be the end of their relationship.

"We are great. We spent all weekend together." Johnny said with a smile. Of course he couldn't see her face drop but some how he guessed it was there. Jade sat beside him and soon Brittney joined them. Jade smiled thinking of Robbie's dilemma this morning. Soon they were working on their scene and Jade looked at him.

"Hey Johnny we need to get together at my house tonight to practice the scene. How does afterschool sound?"

"Um I can't Jade. I have a job interview but can Cat come over. When I am done I'll call her and you can come get me." Johnny said. Jade sighed and looked at him.

"Damn it you have to be difficult. Ok that will be fine." Jade said. They finished up the class and soon school let out for the day. Cat and Johnny met over at Jade's car.

"Hey guys." Beck said as he walked up with his girlfriend. Johnny and Cat waved to them.

"Ok Cat you are going to go with Jade to her house until after my job interview and then you'll come pick me up so I can go over there and practice. Ok love?" Johnny said hugging Cat. Cat nodded, a little shocked that he was going for a job. Johnny waved to them as they left and he took off to his interview.

Soon Johnny was outside of the Red Dragon Dojo. Walking in he moved slowly until he felt his cane hit the mats. He then took off his shoes and walked on to the mat. Soon he sensed someone beside him.

"Hello may I help you?" a masculine voice said. Johnny smiled and turned towards him.

"Yes sir. I am looking for Sensei Robert Newsome. I have a job interview with him."

"I'm Sensei Robert and you must be Johnathan Raye." He said putting a hand on his shoulder and steering him into his office. "Please have a seat." Johnny sat down and smiled.

"So what is going on sir? I kind of figure that you weren't looking for a blind master. My dad told me that you needed me but I want to know why."

"Well the reason is that I mentioned to Sensei Landon that I needed someone to help me with a unique problem and he gave me your dad's number." Robert said. Johnny just nodded. Sensei Nate Landon was the man who trained him all those years ago. "I have a student named Katie who was a promising student until a desease robbed her of her sight. She is trying to go back to her old life but I honestly don't know how to train her and her father isn't helping. He wants her to still be a fighter and yells at us if we don't train her all the time. Can you help me?"

"Yes sir. I guess starting today I am Sensei Raye." Johnny said with a smile. Robert smiled and helped him up.

"I'll put you in the locker room and you can go ahead and change." Robert said as he brought him into the room. A few minutes later Johnny came out in an emerald green gi with a black symbol on the back. He also wore a black belt with two red stripes on the tips. He walked over to where he heard Robert.

"So is there a place I can get ready for her to show up?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. There is a sparring ring just over to your right. I'll bring her over there once she arrives." He said watching some of his students. Johnny found the ring and started to stretch. Soon he heard a very loud man walk in.

"So are you guys going to start training my little girl or do I need to find another dojo?" The man said. Robert went over to him.

"I've hired a specialest to train her. He is waiting for her." He said as he waited for Katie to finish changing. Walking out she was led into the ring and she stood there.

"Hello. My name is Sensei Raye. I need to see what you can do so we are going to spar. Go ahead and stretch." Johnny said as she was stopped in front of him. She stretched and when she felt ready she smiled.

"Go ahead Sensei." She said with a cocky attitude. Everyone she had done anything with since she lost her sight treated her like she was an invalid and she used it to her advantage. She figured this guy would do the same thing. She pistoned out hand so that when he blocked it she would know where he was. Her punch was dodged and a hard kick was delivered to her gut. She hit the ground gasping for air.

"Please tell me that wasn't your best because if it was then we have a lot of work." Johnny said. He heard her get up and smiled. She then let out a kai and threw a round house kick. Unfortunetly that is what let Johnny know where she was. Catching her leg he twisted his body and dumped her on her face. She let out an cry and hit the mat hard. Johnny just got up and sighed. Katie was pissed.

"Oh that is great. The big bad sighted man can beat up the blind girl." She spat out, hoping to make him feel bad about winning. What she got though was a rich and deep laugh.

"Nice try but I am blind too. I have been blind for eleven years." He said with a smile. She just looked down.

"Great I can't even beat another blind person. I am useless." She said in a depressed voice. Johnny got upset.

"Oh knock that off. I am a second degree black belt. You wouldn't have a chance even if you could see. I am going to teach you how to deal with your blindness but you have to stop thinking of yourself as just being blind. As long as you let it define you it will hold you back." Johnny said looking at her. He then helped her up and started to train her.

Meanwhile at Jade's house the girls were running through their lines, with Cat preforming Johnny's part. It was hard for her to act like him because his character wasn't supposed to look at anyone. The whole scene was three girls find a blind man in a bar and try to rob him, thinking it will be easy. He then turns out to be an expert fighter and he kills them all. They were taking a second to go over the fight scene in story boards.

"So here is where Johnny's character will start the fight. He will take out Sam first, then Brittney, and then finally me. Ok let's take a break and then we'll begin the fight parts, going very slowly for Cat." Jade said as she got some water to drink. While they didn't have to preform the scene Mr. Tanner said he would give them extra credit for preforming it in front of the class. Cat was sitting in the corner when Sam walked over to her.

"Hello Sam." Cat said trying to be nice. Sam just scoffed.

"Cat. So you still have Johnny duped into believing he should be with you I see."

"I didn't dupe him. He loves me and I love him."

"Sure he loves you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cat said shocked. Sam just laughed coldly and moved away. Cat was upset now and not really focusing on the scene as they restart it. When the fight started Cat didn't see Sam punch at her and then pull back her fist quickly causing her elbow to smash into Cat's face. She hit the ground crying out. Jade ran to her side and saw some blood starting to seep out of her hands. Moving them she saw that Cat's nose was bleeding, it wasn't broken just bleeding.

"Why did you do that?" Jade said looking at Sam. Sam held up her hands in a plactating gesture.

"It was an accident. She should have been paying attention." Sam said. Before the argument could continue they heard Cat's phone go off. Jade grabbed it, knowing that Cat was having trouble seeing, and looked at it.

"Johnny needs a pick up. Cat you come withe me and you two work on the scene. Once we get back with Johnny will go through it for real." Jade said, taking the roll as the boss. The others nodded and soon Jade was driving to the dojo. "So what happened back there?"

"Sam just distracted me. She said something to me and it made me not focus in what I was doing." Cat said looking out the window. Her nose stopped bleeding and now it was just sore.

"What did she say?" Jade asked.

"Um...it was nothing." Cat said quietly as she thought about Johnny. He was so sweet to her and seemed to really love her. He gave her a place to stay and didn't push her into anything. He made her happy so how could that not be love.

"Don't bullshit me. If it was nothing than you wouldn't be so upset." Jade said.

"Sam said that Johnny doesn't really love me." Cat said, tearing up.

Jade looked at her and sighed. "Are you stupid? Johnny loves you as much as Beck loves me. How could he not?" Cat just nodded and smiled as she looked back out the window. Soon they pulled up to the dojo. They were both shocked to see him standing outside in a green gi.

"Johnny?" Cat said. Johnny smiled and walked over to her car. He climbed in the back.

"Hey thanks for coming to get me. This is my new job so I will be here three days a week. I would prefer if you went over to Jade's or another friend's house on those days so you are not at my house alone Cat." Johnny said. Cat and Jade just looked at him before Cat finally spoke up.

"Cowboy I didn't know you knew karate." She said in a small voice.

"Well I don't. I know a type of martial arts that really doesn't have a name. It was designed for blind warriors to fight. I am teaching a young woman how to fight using this style. She resently lost her sight." He said.

"So that is why you wanted to be the fighter in our little scene." Jade said. Johnny just laughed and nodded. Cat was lost in her own thoughts.

Soon they were back at Jade's house and they ran Johnny through the scene. When it got to the fight Johnny was ready. He wasn't a good actor but he knew he could fight. Sam lashed out but found her left wrist trapped by Johnny. He then dropped down using his right arm to pop Sam on to his shoulders. In one quick motion he dumped her over his left side on to Jade's bed. In the real scene Sam would go through a break away table. Then Brittney lashed out with a devistating kick. Johnny caught the kick and delivered to quick shots to her face before picking her up and simulating slamming her to the ground. Once again in the real scene she would go into a break away chair. Then Jade rushed him holding a comb to take the place of a knife. She lunged at him and he moved quickly and trapped her arm against his body, putting his body right against hers. For a split second, not long enough for anyone to notice, Johnny froze and took in how soft Jade's body was against her and how good her hair smelled. Then he acted like he headbutted her twice and then wrapped her head like it was a head lock and simulated breaking her neck. Jade went limp like she was supposed to and fell to the ground. Then they all got up and talked about timing and other things. After running through the scene three more times they all left and Jade laid on her bed. She liked the scene and thought it was really good but a stray thought slide through her mind. It was about how good Johnny had felt holding her. He was more built up then Beck and she could feel the defenition in his muscles as he held her. She shook her head and rolled over to go to sleep.

**A/N: This was a short chapter but this will be a long note. For those that don't want to read it thank you for reading the story and please review.**

**Now first this is the reason that this took so long to get out. I was feeling a little burned out but then suddenly I am called a Bitch for not updating I said fuck it. I would not update for a while. I am sorry for all of those that were made to wait for the update because of that person but it really pissed me off.**

**Now as for cheating there is something you need to know about how I write. Sights Unseen is what I like to call a set up story. This is to introduce all the new characters and the new relationship. Remember that this story has only taken place in about 3 weeks. If you were going to cheat on someone after that short of a time you would just break up with them. This doesn't mean that there will never be anything like that, it just won't happen in this story. Also I want it to make sense in the content of the story. Cat to just go cheat on Johnny makes no sense because he took her in and gave her a home. As for there being no drama what about what is going on with Cat? She was thrown out of her house and threatened by her father. Or what about what Isabella is doing with Tori? How about the fact that someone sent Sinjin after Cat to make it look like they were cheating? Now who did that?**

**The last thing is that this won't be 20 chapters. As I outlined the last few chapters I realized it is going to be less. Most likely another four chapters and here is what they are.**

**Chapter 15: Robbie and Brittney's first date.**

**Chapter 16: Holloween and the Phantom of the Opera preformance**

**Chapter 17: The Haunted House**

**Chapter 18: The day after.**

**So thank you and please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sights Unseen

Chapter 15

Robbie's First Date

The week leading up to Halloween was busy for the group. All the ones working on the haunted house decided it would be a musical show with horrific monsters and songs. As they worked on that Tori was spending every free moment with Brandon and working on the show. Soon Friday rolled around and Robbie had a surprise for Brittney. He was taking her out to a very fancy restaurant for their first official date.

Robbie sat in his room and ironed his shirt. He wanted this date to go perfectly. As he worked on the tail of his shirt his phone rang. Setting the iron down he picked it up and smiled.

"Hey Brittney."

_Hey Robbie. So when are you coming to pick me up?_

"Oh I was thinking about 7:30. We have reservations for 8:30 and I want to be early."

_That makes sense. Ok I will be ready and waiting. Bye._

"Bye." Robbie said as he hung up. His mind raced with thoughts of how great the date was going to be and how Brittney would say good night to him. He didn't notice the smoke coming from his shirt until he smelled it. Whipping around he picked up the iron and there was a big burn right in the tail of the shirt. It was just high enough that tucking in his shirt wouldn't hide it all. Robbie let out a curse and looked through his closet but no other shirt was good enough for this date. He just decided to leave his jacket on at the table. Soon he was ready to go wearing a black suit coat and slacks, a white shirt, and a red tie with matching handkerchief.

Before he knew it the clock chimed 7 and he put on his jacket and left. He picked up Brittney, who looked incredible with a small black cocktail dress and matching high heels. Her blond hair was in a sexy up do that showed off the tanned skin of her neck. Soon they were on their way but before they knew it they were stuck in traffic. What was supposed to be a half hour drive turned into a forty five minute drive. The drive was quiet, outside of some soft music, as Robbie was too nervous to speak. Finally they got to the restaurant and Robbie went around to open her door. Helping her out they walked in and barely made their reservation. After they were led to their table a French waiter walked over.

"Welcome to Chez Roberto. May I interest you in our special tonight?" He said in a pleasant voice.

"What is the special?" Brittney asked.

"Cuisses de grenouille dans la sauce de crème. It is very good." He said with a smile. They both ordered that without asking what the translation was. As they waited for their food they started to chat.

"So I love the song you are doing for the show tomorrow." Brittney said with a smile. Robbie smiled back and sipped his water.

"Yeah I thought it would be a good high energy song for my part after Andre kills it with his cover. So what brings you to Hollywood Arts?"

"I am a dancer but I also like writing and staring in my own plays. One day I hope to have a few Oscars not only for acting but maybe a few for best screen play or directing. You?"

"Well I got in mostly due to my ventriloquism. Everyone was really impressed by how well I could make Rex speak. It is not all I want to do though. I mean I wouldn't mind being the next Jeff Dunham but I don't need to be. I could be a singer or an actor too."

"So no small plans for you I see." Brittney said with a giggle.

"No and why would there be? We are at the greatest acting school on the west coast. We are some of the most talented kids around. Why should we settle for second best or small dreams?"

"You're right of course. We all want to take the entertainment world by storm and be the next big thing."

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be happy with what we have or who we are with now." Robbie said leaning forward. While he was trying to be romantic and charming all he really managed to do was to shift the plates on the table and knock Brittney's water glass right into her lap. She jumped up and reached for a napkin to start to dry off while Robbie begged forgiveness.

"Robbie it is ok. It was an accident. I am going to go dry off." She said with a smile as she left for the restrooms. A waiter came over and started to clean up the table. Robbie sat there with his head in his hands and muttered to himself.

"How could I do something that stupid? She is probably in there laughing at me." He said under his breath. Soon she came back and sat down. Their talk went on to their favorite classes at school when their waiter came back with the meal. They looked at the steaming plates and both of them looked ill.

"What is this?" Robbie asked. The waiter smiled at him.

"Frog legs in a crème sauce. It is delicious sir." Both Robbie and Brittney pushed their plates away and got up to leave. Robbie still ended up paying almost fifty dollars for a meal they never touched. As they walked out Brittney shivered from being wet in the late October air so Robbie took off his jacket for her to wear. Unfortunately when he got to the car he dropped his keys and when he bent down to pick them up Brittney got a good look at the burn mark on his shirt. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Robbie what happened to your shirt?"

"I burned it while ironing it. I didn't have another shirt to wear so I tried to hide it with my jacket." Robbie said trying to pull his pants up to cover it. Finally giving up he takes off his tie and shirt and throws them in the car. He then opens her door and they drive away. He looks at her with a sigh.

"Would you still like to get some food or do you want to go home?" Robbie asked. She smiles and leans against him.

"I believe you still owe me dinner and there is a great drive in place just down the road." Brittney said. Robbie nodded and took her directions to a little greasy spoon drive in. They got some burgers and went to a small cliff over looking the city. As they sit in his convertible Britney lays against him.

"I do love your car."

"I almost didn't keep it. Beck helped me repair it and then, right as he gets it finished, it got stolen by two guys running from the cops. Luckily the cops got them and my car was ok."

"Oh wow. That would have sucked if they would have kept your car."

"Tell me about it." Robbie said looking down at her. He just stared at her for a few minutes, his fingers lightly caressing her face. Finally he let out a sigh and spoke. "Why did you want to go out with me?"

"Does it matter?" Brittney asked while almost nuzzling his hand. Robbie nodded so Brittney told him. "Most guys that people think I should go out with are jerks and only care about themselves. Guys like you, the ones called nerds, are sweet and caring. That is what I want more then some eye candy to hang off of. I want someone who is actually going to care about me and how I am doing. Does that make sense?" She asked looking at him. Robbie nodded and leaned down to kiss her. She meets him halfway and they kiss passionately. All and all it was a good first date.

**A/N: First off thank you for being patient with waiting for this chapter. Time, real life, and work have all been kicking my ass. Second if you read my profile you will see a list of the next three chapters I am putting up. I am working on getting the last three chapters out for this story as soon as I can. Next here is my goal before I put up chapter 16. I would like to get to 55 reviews for this story. Right now I am sitting at 48 so that is not too many more. Now know that I will not hold the next chapter until I get to that number, I am working on it, but it will spur me to get it done faster. As always please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sights Unseen

Chapter 16

Tori's Night

Tori sat in her dressing room in full costume. She had to get another girl to help her lace up the bodice but she really wanted Brandon to help her take it off. All week they had been together. They kissed and cuddled almost every night. She knows that he wants to go farther but she wasn't sure if she should. She knew they were moving fast but damn it he loved her and made her feel special everyday. After Andre said he didn't love her she swore to herself that she wouldn't fall for false love again. What she felt for Brandon was so different. She wanted to make him happy so that morning she made the decision to go ahead with him tonight if that was what he wanted.

There was a knock on the door. Looking up the director stuck his head in and nodded to her to let her know she was needed on stage. Getting up she headed to the stage and took a deep breath. Walking out she was standing in the middle of a cemetary set. Walking forward she stopped at the grave of her father and started to sing.

"You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could here your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!"

She finished the song and the crowd exploded into applause. The rest of the show went off with out a hitch and at the after party most people talked about the chemistry between the two leads. Tori stayed on Brandon's arm the whole night. He stole kisses and kept an arm around her waist. He looked over her head and his eyes met with Isabella's and he nodded quickly. She just smiled and walked away. This was going to be great.

"I have the house all to myself tonight." Brandon said. Tori smiled and kissed his cheek and after the party they left for his house. Once there Tori went upstairs and brushed her teeth before walking into his bedroom. He smiled at her and they started to kiss. His hands slid down her back until they were cupping her ass. She moaned into his mouth and looked at him.

"I want to go all the way tonight." Tori said taking off her shirt. She is wearing a sheer white bra under it that barely covers her nipples. Brandon looks at her and his breath catches. Her bronze skin seemed to be begging for him to touch and lick it. Leaning up he lightly started to nibble down her neck to her chest. Tori moaned and seemed to push her chest towards his mouth. He starts to nibble and suck on her left tit through the bra. Tori shivered at his attention and unhooked her bra. Once her b cups where free Brandon went after the now nude right tit. She moaned even louder and seemed on instinct to grind against his crotch. She slid her hands up his shirt and felt his hard body. He took off his shirt and smiled. She leaned down and started to suck on his neck. He massaged her tits and pinched her nipples. Tori let out a squeal and pushed her tits into his hands. After a while of massaging her tits he moved her off of his lap and took off his pants. Tori quickly followed suit showing off her white thong that matched her bra. Brandon slid his hands all over her thighs and ass with a smile before sliding off his boxers and releasing his cock. Tori looks at it with wide eyes. Before she could say anything about it Brandon grabbed her and spun her around so her ass was against his cock. His hands slide down her body until he is teasing her folds. She shivers and lets out a moan. Soon his fingers enter her dripping slit and she is in extacy. She can't concentrate or do anything besides buck against his fingers. After a few minutes she hit her peak and screamed as her juices poured out of her.

Brandon lets her ride out her orgasm before laying her beside him and sliding off her soaked panties. He then slides his hard shaft along her sensetive slit. She nods to him and he slowly works himself into her tight hole. She moans and winces at how thick he is. Soon he is all the way in and starts to slowly thrust in and out. Tori is taken to a whole new level of bliss. Almost immedietly she orgasms and Brandon just started. He continues to piston in and out of her as their moans fill the room. He speeds up more and more as they approach their peaks together. Suddenly they both let out a scream as his seed fills her and her juices flow out from around his cock. He collapsed against her body and he rolls over so she is comfortable. Soon she passes out. Once he is sure she is asleep Brandon picks up his phone and makes a call. Once the line is picked up he smiles.

"It worked perfectly." He said and then he hung up. Tomorrow was going to suck for Tori but he should find it fun. In her sleep she was happy and content not knowing what would happen to her the very next day.

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. It is short but I am trying to pump out the last few chapters to finish this story. Only two more chapters left. The next one will be pretty long but after that is a very short chapter that only serves as a setup of the next story. Please Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sights Unseen

Chapter 17

The Show

Beck looked out over the assembled crowd in the Black Box Theater and smiled. Soon they would start the show and have a blast with all the singing and dancing. He was also happy because he made up the choreography for the second song with some help from Brittney. He moved to the side to let the very dapperly dressed Johnny go past him. Johnny was wearing a three piece black suit with a blood red tie. He felt the heat from the spotlight and stopped in the middle of the stage. Looking out to the audience he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight's show is not for the faint of heart so I ask all those with a weak constitution to please leave now." Johnny pauses for effect. "Seeing as no one left then on with the show. Our first macabre piece is in fact a cover of one of the greatest artist's ever greatest hits. So ladies and gentlemen and others here is Michael Jackson's Thriller preformed by Andre Harris." He said as he walked off the stage. The audience applauded as the curtain opened to an empty street. Andre, dressed like Michael from the video, walks up with a pretty girl but he has his back to the audience. As they walk zombies start to block their path. When they are backed against the wall Andre turns to his girl, and the audience, to show that he is a zombie too. He then starts to sing the song.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller"

They of course did the full dance just like the video and the crowd went nuts. The cheers were almost deafening. Andre bowed and walked off stage. As the curtain closed Johnny walked back out on to stage. He had the difficult job of keeping the crowd entertained as the new set was put up. Luckily it was pretty easy to change the sets.

"Wasn't he great ladies and gentlemen? Give him another round of applause." He said which the crowd was happy to do. After letting the noise die down he smiles. "That brings us to our next song. Preformed by one Robbie Shapiro it takes a look at what an undead party is like. With choreography by Beck Oliver and Brittney Bennett. Ladies and gentlemen and others Dead Dancing."

Johnny left the stage as the curtain rose on a ballroom full of zombies and other undead horrors. Robbie was in the middle of the stage on a set of risers with an electric guitar in his hands. He smiled and started playing a hard rock tune. Soon he started to sing as the monsters danced around in a complicated waltz that looked almost like a swing dance.

"Dead men, they celebrate  
As the final chapter fades away  
'Cause they can't hide  
We can see their flesh is rotten

The band plays a hopeful tune  
The champagne is poured as they socialize  
But look in their eyes, hide in the light!

Everything is paid for tonight  
While at the party of the  
Dead dancing in their graves  
The drinks here are free  
So relax, enjoy the sight of all the  
Dead dancing in their graves

And while the world that they built  
Told 'em to change, told 'em to listen  
They just kept it the same  
And now that midnight has come  
I'm in a room watching the  
Dead dancing in their graves

Bones covered up by suits  
As the visible scars, they multiply  
Kiss it goodbye  
I'm too stubborn and I will destroy

Tick, tock, the time bomb has been  
Recognized and pressurized  
Nowhere to hide  
Swallowing light

Everything is paid for tonight  
While at the party of the  
Dead dancing in their graves  
The drinks here are free  
So relax, enjoy the sight of all the  
Dead dancing in their graves

And while the world that they built  
Told 'em to change, told 'em to listen  
They just kept it the same  
And now that midnight has come  
I'm in a room watching the  
Dead dancing in their graves

I feel a coming strength  
And now it's too late to change"

Robbie kills it with a huge guitar solo. His fingers fly along the fret boards and he smiles to the crowd before going back to singing.

"Everything is paid for tonight  
While at the party of the  
Dead dancing in their graves  
The drinks here are free  
So relax, enjoy the sight of all the  
Dead dancing in their graves

And while the world that they built  
Told 'em to change, told 'em to listen  
They just kept it the same  
And now that midnight has come  
I'm in a room watching the  
Dead dancing in their graves

Feel, feel a coming strength  
And now it's too late to change  
Feel, feel a coming strength  
And now it's too late to change

Feel, feel a coming strength  
And now it's too late to change  
Feel, feel a coming strength  
And now it's too late to change"

Once again the crowd exploded into applause. Robbie and all the undead bowed as the curtain fell. Johnny once again walked out to address the audience.

"That was incredible. Please folks give it up to the man and to the dancers. That was just outstanding." Once again he led the crowd in a round of applause so the people in the back had more time. "Now this next song is a look into a disturbed mind. Sung by Cat Valentine here is Disturbia."

The curtain rose on a dark hallway with Cat sitting in the middle wearing a short black dress. The music started and she started to sing. As she did people dressed up like horrible creatures seemed to come out of the walls at her.

"What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia"

She finished singing and the crowd once again blew the roof off of the theater. It was as if the longer the show went on the more and more the crowd got into it. Johnny smiled and stood in front of the curtain.

"Give it up for the lovely and talented Cat." Johnny said. Cat ran out on stage and gave him a kiss before running backstage. The crowd all whooped and hollered. He just smiled. "That's right I'm with her. Now for the last song we will look at a love that has gone wrong." The music starts up with a choir singing. Johnny looked out at the crowd and started singing.

"Before the story begins, is it such a sin  
For me to take what's mine until the end of time?"

The curtain rose up with what looked like a kitchen scene. Jade sat at the table in a cute little red dress. Johnny walked closer to her and when back to singing.

"We were more than friends before the story ends  
And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design"

Our love had been so strong for far too long  
I was weak with fear that something would go wrong"

Johnny got on one knee like he was proposing and Jade laughed at him. Unable to take it he grabs a knife and lunges at her still singing.

"Before the possibilities came true I took all possibility from you  
Almost laughed myself to tears, conjuring her deepest fears

Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it

She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping  
Now she's just so perfect, I've never been quite so fucking deep in  
It goes on and on, and on, I can keep you looking young  
And preserved forever with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun, baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry"

Jade rose from behind the table where she fell. She was no longer in the red dress but now a sexy short cut black wedding dress. She walked towards him.

"Now possibilities I'd never considered  
Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave  
To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved

Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears"

Jade grabbed the knife and stabbed him. When he fell she straddled him and reached down, blocked by the table. It made it look like she ripped out his eyes. Johnny's voice was still heard singing.

"Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it"

Johnny stands back up wearing a ripped and shredded suit. His glasses were removed and his eyelids were glued down and his eyelids made up to look like his eyes were torn out.

"Now that it's done, I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize  
From somewhere far beyond the grave

I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
While you burned in hell, no peace forever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry

You had my heart at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry"

Now Jade joins him in singing this next part. Johnny starts it off.

"I will suffer for so long"

"What will you do, not long enough?"

"To make it up to you"

"I pray to God that you do"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do"

"Well then I'll break you unchained"

"And if it's not enough"

"If it's not enough, if it's not enough"

"If it's not enough"

"Not enough"

"Try again"

"Try again"

"And again"

"And again" They sing the last line together before Jade stops singing.

"Over and over again"

"We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have a wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing"

The music builds and swells during this part, almost chaotic before the music drops away completely only leaving the choir from before them just using vocalizing for the tune. It has become a twisted wedding with an undead preacher standing in front of the audience. They walk up and the preacher addresses them.

"Do you take this man to be yours for the rest of his unnatural life?"

"Yes I do." Jade said in a sexy whisper.

"Do you take this woman to be yours for the rest of her unnatural life?"

"I do." Johnny growled out.

"Then I know pronounce you man and…" the preacher started but he was cut off as Jade and Johnny sing the rest of the song together looking at each other.

"'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry

You had my heart at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry"

At the end of the song they kissed. It was only a ten second kiss but it did something to both of them. Fires of passion ripped through them both and they both reacted but only subtly. Jade grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in more while his hand tightened around her waist and pulled her against his hard body. After ten seconds they break apart and turn to the audience and bow. The applause washes over them as they try to cool the fires that are alive in them. All in all it was a very good show.

**A/N: Well one more chapter to go. Here are the names of the songs and who sings them if you want to look them up. "Thriller" by Michael Jackson, "Dead Dancing" by Avenged Sevenfold, "Disturbia" by Rihanna, and "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold. Now the next chapter will be pretty short as it is mostly just a set up for the next story so it should be up today or tomorrow. Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sights Unseen

Chapter 18

The Accident

Tori was just floating through life for the past few days. When she woke up in Brandon's bed and looked at him he told her to get out of his house. He proceeded to tell her that the only reason he went out with her was for a bet that he would be able to sleep with her within a month. Heartbroken she got dressed and went home. As soon as she got there she cried herself to sleep. The rest of her Sunday was spent in a depressed stupor.

The next day at school was worse. Brandon had told the whole school what had happened and it painted Tori as a man hungry whore. All during school guys and girls spoke in hushed tones behind her back. Some of the more bold ones came up and even asked her to fuck them. The worst though was Andre. The look he gave her seemed to tear her already shattered heart out of her chest and jump on it. It seemed to be a look of pity and disgust and she just couldn't take it.

For the rest of the week Tori was closed off and depressed. She barely ate or spoke unless she had too. It all came to a head on that Saturday. There was a problem with the stove in the Vega household. Sometimes the gas wouldn't ignite and you would have to light it by hand. Tori wanted some tea so she started the gas but was distracted by her thoughts on what she was going to do.

'Andre probably thinks I'm a slut now. Damn it I will never get to be with him now. God why did I have to think that Brandon loved me. I should have seen it coming but no I had to think he was my true love. This is all Andre's fault. Why couldn't he just love me back? Am I not good enough for him? What is wrong with me?' she thought tears falling down her face. She didn't notice that ten minutes had past when she went to manually light the stove. Leaning down to see what she was doing Tori struck the lighter. There was a flash of light and then her world went black.

**A/N: This was a very short chapter and the end of the story. Wow this was great. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite my story. It means a lot to me. Now the next story will be called "Damaged Goods" and it will continue this story. I wanted to put something here though for my thoughts on this story and the problems that I had with it.**

**This story really meandered in the middle. I didn't break down the story by chapter when I started it and now fills like there were a lot of things in the middle chapters that could've been skipped. The next story will not have this problem as I am breaking it down. It will also only be seven chapters. **

**As for when you are going to see the next story well that may take a while. At the time of me posting this I have eight stories that are still ongoing that have been neglected while I focused mostly on this and "Dear Diary". Now "Dear Diary"will still be focused on because another writer is depended on the story. I want to spend some time working on some of my other stories and I also want to get at least four chapters of "Damaged Goods" finished so that what happened here of me getting burned out on the story and not writing on it for a while won't happen to it. **

**So please review and let me know what you thought of the whole story and tell me if you agree or disagree with what I said here. Also keep checking my profile to see when the next story is starting as I have the next three chapters I am working on posted there.**

**Thanks once again.**

**Ceno**


End file.
